


TMNT Next Generation

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OC children - Freeform, family bonding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: different stories of the brothers each having their own children and their families growing. Some stories can also be found on my tumblr blog tmntawesomeness.





	1. Chapter 1

I wrote this to help me cope after the series final. I hope this helps others feel a little bit better too!

 

Parking the Shell Razor in front of the barn, Leo sighed as he, his wife, Mikey, and Renet got out of the vehicle. Renet insisted they all went for a drive around the mountain side because she wanted to see the veiw of the 21st century landscape. They were up there for hours taking photos, he was actually kinda surprised Karai was so willing to go along.  
Now that they were finally back Leo looked forward to crashing on the couch.Climbing out of the party wagon, Donnie paused as he sniffed the air. “Does anyone smell smoke?” Hearing the faint beeping of the smoke alarm coming from the house, The group of adults rushed inside, where they could hear bickering.

  
“I KNEW YOU LEFT THE CUPCAKES IN THE OVEN SANDRO!”  
“SHUT UP MIWA! AT LEAST I DIDN"T DROWN THE CAKE IN FROSTING LIKE YOSHI!”  
“HEY!”  
“GUYS CAN SOMEONE HELP ME SO MY PARENT’S HOUSE DOESN’T BURN TO THE-”  
Bursting into the kitchen, the adults saw as their teenage kids froze at the sight of them. Miwa was holding up a spatula threateningly while Sandro had a whisk pointed at her, Yoshi’s clothes were stained in multi-colored frostings, and Lavi had a fire extinguisher in her hands aimed at the foam covered oven. All four cousins looked at each other before dropping what they were doing and picking up a large plate together.  
“HAPPY MUTATION DAY!” On the plate was a large cake, smothered in green, blue, red, purple, and orange frosting. Lavi smiled awkwardly as she glanced at the oven.

“We were planning to make turtle shaped cupcakes too but that didn’t work out…” As the parents laughed, each of them went over to their children. April gave her tall daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
“You did a wonderful job sweetie, At least you got the cake done before we got back.” Donnie looked over at his wife. “You knew about this?” Smirking, Renet wrapped her arms around Yoshi. “All the moms did, why else do you think we’d spend all that time dragging you guys around a mountain? The mountain view was pretty groovy though, loved it.”

Chuckling, Leo patted his daughter’s head. “You all did a wonderful job, thank you. Can’t wait to dig in.” Mona glanced over her shoulder. “Perhaps we should clean up before enjoying our treat.” All of them looked around the kitchen, seeing the damage that was done. As Donnie and April groaned at their messy kitchen Raph tilted his head up. “How’d you manage to get egg on the ceiling?”  
The three older cousins pointed at the youngest. “Yoshi did it.” Yoshi gave all of them a dirty look. “HEY!” Laughing, Mikey just ruffled his son’s hair. “I been there before kiddo, I’ve done WAY worse though. Lets clean this up so we can PARTY!”  
__________________________

After cleaning everything up, April suggested the idea of having a picnic by a pond nearby the farm house and having the cake as desert. Sitting on some large rocks by the edge of the water, Raph watched as his son, nephew, and nieces jumped in and went swimming. Laughing and having a good time. Sandro laughed as he used his tail to swipe Lavi's legs out from under her, making her fall over in the water.  
Once she popped back up gasping for air she used her phycic abilities to blast his son across the pond and make him belly flop back into the water. Once he came back up he spitted out the water that got in his mouth and gave her a glare. “Hey no powers!” Lavi just smirked and crossed her arms. “If you get to use your tail I get to use my powers, it’s only fair.”  
Lost in his train of thought as he watched the kids goof off, Raphael almost jumped when he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Leo with Donnie and Mikey behind him. “Hey, you okay there Raph? You looked like you were zoning out.” Raph gave a small nod. “Yeah I’m fine. I’m just thinking, about how lucky we are to have all of this.”

As his brothers sat beside him, he continued on. “After all that’s happened, after all the risks, failures, and victories. Our weird little family grew into something pretty awesome. I’m happy to be a husband, an uncle, and a father.” Donnie gave Raph a confused look. “Okaaaay, you’re being really open and sentimental. What brought this on?”  
Raph just shrugged. “I don’t know, I just have this feeling in my gut that something way worse could have happened to us. Maybe it’s because it’s our Mutation Day that I’m getting all mushy and caring about you guys.” Wrapping his arms around all three of his brothers, Mikey pulled them all into a tight hug. “Aaaaaaw, We love you too bro! I’m glad we have all this together!”  
Grunting, Leo managed to wiggle an arm free and wrapped it around his brothers. “Yeah, what we all have is pretty great. Though no matter what could have happened, we’d all make it through to the end.” Chuckling, Raph managed to squirm free of the brotherly hug and stand up. “Okay okay, mushy moment over. Lets have a little fun now, it is our Mutation Day after all.”

Backing up a few steps, Raph took a running jump off the rocks and cried out “CANON BALL!” as he slammed into the water below. Once he made it back to the surface he could hear his son laughing and cheering him on. “Your best canon ball yet Dad!” Giving Sandro a thumbs up, the ninja turned and smirked at his brothers. Before they could register what he was planning, he already grabbed the closest pair of legs.  
Which, unfortunately, was Donnie. “Wait Raph NO-” SPLASH! Mikey busted out laughing and Leo chuckled as Donnie gasped for air and started slashing water at Raph. “NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!” Still chuckling, Leo decided to plant his hand on the back of Mikey’s shell and give him a good shove, making his younger brother yelp in alarm as he fell into the water.  
Getting up, Leo copied Raph and took a running leap into the water. Joining his brothers and their kids in the splashing battle.


	2. Making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lavi, Sandro, Miwa, and Yoshi meet their friends, and how their friends react to meeting them and their, interesting, parents.

Run. That's what her mind was telling her. Run and DON'T STOP. Panting hard, she ignored as the dirty water splashed all over her as she ran. Why was she running in the first place? She couldn't remember, she just knew she was SCARED and needed to run away as fast as she could. Just keep running and don't stop, not until you feel safe.  
Turning a corner, she slammed into something. That something screamed loudly as they both fell over into the dirty water. Forcing herself onto her hands and knees, she looked down and saw the little thing she ran into. It was sitting up coughing from inhaling the water and holding it's face with its strange hands. It looked at her with scared blue eyes.  
"YOSHI!" She looked up, only to get kicked in the face and pushed away from the thing. It was another thing, similar to the first one but taller and with brown/red eyes. hovering over the first thing protectively, the second thing pulled out something long and wooden. "Stay away from my baby cousin!" A weapon, that was a weapon. The second thing was going to attack.

Growling, she jumped forward, running completely on survival insticts. Her claws inches away from slicing the second things throat, something big and strong hit her. Sending her flying into a wall. Before blacking out, she saw a green face with blue.

___________________________________

"Are you sure about this Leo? She attacked the kids."  
"I'm sure Donnie. From what I saw, she was running on survival instincts. She was running away from something."  
"So you just take in a big bug girl thing?"  
"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas Raph. Besides, it's what Master Splinter would have done."

Cringing, she let out a soft groan and touched her forehead. Opening her eyes, she pulled her hand away. Instead of five fingers, she had 3 yellow claws attacked to a blue skinned palm and arm. Quickly sitting up she looked over herself. She was wearing old worn rust colored rags, her skin blue and grey, fingers and toes replaced by big yellow claws.  
feeling her head, she felt the pinchers on the sides of her face, the antennas coming out of her forehead. Grabbing a lock of her hair, she saw it was an in-human pale blue color. What WAS she? Feeling a presence next to her, she turned and jumped a little. It was the little thing from before. Now in better lighting she could make out better details.  
The thing was small, obviously a child. Those bright blue eyes stood out against the dark blue mask over its face. it's hair was blond and messy. It also had pale skin, tinted green. What stood out to her though was a bandage over its nose. Staring back at her, the little thing smiled. "Hi!" Not knowing if she could speak properly, she tested out her voice as she replied.

"H-hello." A voice spoke up. "Yoshi!" Jumping a little from the voice, the thing- Yoshi, smiled sheepishly. "Hi Papa." Walking over, this Papa person pulled Yoshi up to its feet, hiding it protectively behind itself. This new thing was VERY big, bigger then her. It had an orange cloth over its face, its skin was green and littered with little dots.  
This thing also had a large shell. Was this some kind of turtle creature? Looking over its shoulder, the Papa person called out. "Leo, she's awake!" Looking in the direction the Papa was turned to, her eyes widdened at the sight. three other figures similar to the Papa walked over. A tall one with a purple cloth watched her very carefully.  
One with many scars and a red cloth crossed his arms and glared at her. She quickly recognized the one wearing the blue cloth. Approaching carefully, the blue one got down on its knees next to her. "Hello there. My name is Leonardo, can you tell me what your name is?" She paused. Looking down at her claws, she searched through her own mind. "....I don't know my name..."

__________________________________

Things were explained to her. Leonardo was the leader of his family. He was taking his and his brothers children out training in the tunnels under New York City when they found her. He stopped her from attacking Yoshi and Lavi and brought her back to his home. Donetello ran some tests on her, she wasn't a mutant. Heck he had no idea what she was.  
He could just barely tell that she was around 10-11 years old, like their kids. Unable to recall anything before running into the family, Leonardo offered one of the spare rooms in the lair for her to stay in until they could figure a way to help her. Right now, she was sitting in an old bed. Donatello and Raphael left with their children a while ago.  
She recognised Donetello's daughter as the one protecting Yoshi from her. Lavi looked a lot like Yoshi, both only having 3 fingers on each hand and both having pale green skin. Though she was very tall for an 11-year-old, and had long red hair. Rapheal's son on the other hand looked nothing like his cousins, looking like a giant turtle/lizard hybrid with dark blue skin and green spots.

Looking around the old room, it was pretty empty other then a few boxes in the corner. It was to quiet to, it made her mind go into overdrive about today. Who was she? What was she? She looked up when she heard the door creek open and saw Yoshi peak his head inside. "Hi again! Can I come in?" Nodding timidly, she watched as Yoshi slipped in and close the door.  
She starred at his face for a moment, then pointed at her own nose. "Did I do that?" Rubbing his face, Yoshi cringed at his fingers brushed against his tender nose. "Yeah, you kinda headbutted me. That's okay though! My cousin Sandro one time accidentally swung his fist to hard during training and hit me pretty good. half of my face was bruised for over a week!"  
Smiling, Yoshi gave a thumbs up. "At least he knocked out my loose baby tooth!" Smiling a little, she looked down at her clawed hands. "So you and your family aren't normal people huh?" Yoshi nodded. "Yeah, we're a family of mutants. Well, at least my Papa, Uncles, and two of my aunts, one's an alien. My Mama's a human." Nodding, she looked back up at Yoshi. "It's very kind of your uncle to let me live here with you."

The young boy just shrugged. "We like helping when we can. So you really don't have a name?" She shook her head. "If I do I don't remember it..." Humming in thought, Yoshi sat down on one of the boxes. "Well maybe we can think of one! Papa says he's awesome at naming stuff, like me! I was named after my Grandfather Hamato Yoshi, I never got to meet him but Papa says he was awesome!"  
Leaning back, Yoshi tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling. "Name name name..... OH! Quarry!" She gave Yoshi a confused look. "Quarry?" Smiling excitedly, Yoshi jumped to his feet. "Yeah! I used that name for my old imaginary friend when I was littler, you can use it!" Thinking it over, Quarry smiled at Yoshi. "That sounds like a good name. Thanks Yoshi."  
Yoshi gave a big smile. "No prob!.....So, does this mean we're friends now? Outside of our family, my cousins and I don't have a lot of friends our age, and my cousins treat me like a baby just because I'm still 9." Watching Yoshi figit a little nervously, Quarry nodded. "I'd be honored to be your friend Yoshi." Getting a big excited smile on his face, Yoshi reached out and hugged her.

Caught a little off guard, Quarry awkwardly, and carefully, patted his back with her claws. Once they pulled away Yoshi grabbed her arm. "You want to have a movie marathon in my room? I was suppose to go to bed an hour ago but if we're super quiet maybe my Papa and Master Leo won't hear us!" Chuckling, Quarry got up from her bed and followed Yoshi out of her room.  
*  
__________  
*  
Playing with his phone, Wayne didn't bother to look at the view of New York outside the car window. with a famous hockey player for a dad, you end up seeing a lot of stuff and after a while big buildings get a little boring. Feeling his dad lightly punch his shoulder in affection, Wayne pulled out his earbuds and looked up. His Dad, Casey Jones, smiled.  
"I can't wait for you to meet my old friends squirt. It's been a while since I saw them, it'll be great having the team back together." Wayne just rolled his eyes. "Sure Dad. Maybe you can go save New York from horse sized rats or from robotic ninjas. Heck maybe both." Casey just chuckled. "Yeah, maybe." The young teen just stared at his dad for a moment before shaking his head.  
"Dad I'm almost 13, you can seriously stop with those bedtime stories now. Sure hearing about those ninja turtles was cool when I was younger, but don't you think I'm a little old for this?" Casey just smirked and rubbed his son's head. "Just wait and see squirt." Huffing, Wayne just stuck his earbud back in and started playing on his phone again.

A little while later Wayne felt the car park and looked up. They were in the woods outside the city at a old looking farm house. Wayne watched as his dad, with a big excited grin, quickly got out of the car and shouted. "CASEY JONES IS BACK BABY!" The door to the old house opened, revieling a red headed woman around his dad's age. She smiled as she rushed over and hugged Casey.  
"Casey it's so good to see you! We all missed you so much!" Casey chuckled. "Good to see you too Red. Hey Wayne, come meet my old friend April!" Getting out of the car, Wayne walked over and smiled politely at April and held out his hand. "Hi, Nice to meet you ma'am." Shaking Wayne's hand, April looked at her old friend. "Wow Casey, he looks so much like you."  
Casey wrapped his arm around Wayne. "Yup, so where are the guys and the kids? I'd love to meet your rugrats." Leading the two to the house, April held the door open for them. "In the woods training. You've told your son about them right?" Wayne scoffed. "About his awesome adventures saving the planet with Ninja Turtles? Yeah he told me all right, and lets not forget your little space vacation."

A voice from behind him spoke. "Well I wouldn't call it a vacation, but it was wicked cool!" Turning around, Wayne screamed and stumbled back. Wrapping his arms around his son so he wouldn't fall over, Casey held up one hand and hi-fived Mikey. "Hey man! Long time no see! How's the whole wife from the future thing working out for you?"  
Wayne stared as his dad and the giant turtle in orange talk. "It's totally going awesomely. Renet came by to visit a while ago, she told me to tell you hi. So this is little Wayne we've been hearing about? Nice to meet you!" Blinking a few times, Wayne looked at his dad then back at Mikey, then back at his dad. "THOSE STORIES WERE REAL?!"

_________

After he managed to process that the ninja turtles were in fact real, Wayne went outside to meet the other kids while Mikey and his other brothers continued their own training with his dad tagging along. Standing on the porch, Wayne watched as a group of mutant pre-teens goofed off. A red head and a kid with freckles were practicing together.  
A girl with black hair and a long tail was shooting arrows at a target with a bad drawing of a ninja on it. Taking in what he was seeing, Wayne nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, the first thing Wayne noticed were the deep toxic green eyes looking back at him. This kid was different compared to the others.  
Instead of a pale green skin tone he had a dark blue color and green spots on the top on his head leading down his back and tail. He was also not wearing any clothes except for a belt and a dark red bandana around his neck. The mutant kid tilted his head. "So I take it you're Casey Jones's kid?" Wayne nodded. "Yeah, I'm Wayne Jones. So you're a..."

Smirking, the other kid patted Wayne's shoulder and lead him off the pouch. "I'm Sandro. My old man is Raphael, the one that wears red. My mom is Mona Lisa, the alien warrior from space which is why I look a little bit different compared to my other cousins. Also why I don't have hair." Groaning, Wayne rubbed his head. "I can't believe all my dad's stories were true."  
Sandro just gave a shrug. "Well depending on how accurate he stayed to the stories, then yeah, they were all probably true. Saving the earth from the Kraang, traveling through space, defeating Shredder. All true." Removing his hands from his face, Wayne looked around the yard again. "So Your Raph's kid, then which cousin belongs to which uncle?"  
Looking around himself, the mutant alien hybrid pointed at his cousins. "Lavinia, or Lavi for short, is the daughter of Aunt April and Uncle Don, she actually lives here in the farm house. Yoshi is my Uncle Mikey's kid, my Aunt Renet is a time traveler so she has to juggle her life in the future with her life in the past. My cousin Miwa is my Master Leo and Aunt Karai's daughter."

Recognizing the name Karai, Wayne looked at Sandro confused. "Wait, the snake lady that was actually, um, Sliver's daughter?" Sandro chuckled. "Splinter actually, and yeah. It's why Miwa has a tail too, she's part human, turtle, and snake. Also, I should warn you. Miwa doesn't bond well with new people. She's kinda emo with an attitude almost as bad as my Dad's."  
Wayne looked over at Miwa, a smirk forming on his face. "Oh really?" Seeing the look on his face, Sandro could already tell what Wayne was thinking. "Dude, don't do it. Both of her parents are leaders of ninja clans." Ignoring Sandro's warning, Wayne started walking towards Miwa's direction. Sighing, the mutant alien hybrid pulled out his phone and hit record. "Might as well have something to laugh at later."  
Once Wayne reached were Miwa was practicing her archery, he stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to look cool. "Hey there, I-" Miwa cut him off as she was pulling out another arrow. "Not interested." Scoffing, the pre-teen boy stood up straight and crossed his arms. "I didn't even say anything!" Turning, the turtle/snake girl gave him a cold glare with her snake eyes.

"You didn't have to, those few words coming out of that stink hole you call a mouth was enough." Wayne just rolled his eyes. "Wow, are you cold blooded or just that cruel?" With a quick SHING, what ever Wayne was planning on saying next was caught in his throat when he had a small blade pointed at his face. Miwa just smirked. "Both actually."  
*  
___________  
*

"Again?! Seriously?! This is the third time you bailed on me!" Lavinia Hamato cringed as her friend Angel glared at her. The two of them and Yoshi were currently waiting outside their privet school for their family to pick them up. Lavi sighed and rubbed her face. "Look, Angle, I'm really sorry. I can't help it, our family just have these, emergencies to deal with."  
Crossing her arms, Angel rolled her eyes. "Wow, if you miss one little family gathering would it mean the end of the world." Yoshi laughed. "Pretty much yea- OW!" Hopping on one foot, Yoshi held his squished foot in pain while glaring at his older cousin who shot a glare back. Lavi turned back to Angel. "Look, I'll try to talk to my parents to see if we can hang out okay?"  
Not sure if she should believe her friend, Angel just sighed. "Fine whatever." Looking at Angel sadly, Lavi's attention was pulled away when Yoshi tugged on her arm and pointed at her mom's car pulling up to the school. "I'll see you on Monday Angel. Have a good weekend." Once Lavi and Yoshi got into the car, Angel watched as they drove away, sighing in disappointment.  
_______

Reaching into the bag of food she just bought, Angel popped a fry into her mouth as she continued home. She and Lavi were suppose to have a night out but since her parents insisted she stayed home, she was going solo. She could never get that Lavinia girl. Ever since Angel started going to their school a year ago, she was always interested in Lavi and Yoshi.  
The two of them stuck out like a sour thumb in a crowd, or, a green thumb. From what she understood their dads and uncles have some sort of rare medical condition? Which was passed down to them which is why they have green tinted skin and three fingers on each hand. Angel didn't exactly catch everything when Lavi tried explaining but that's all she could understand.  
What really made it weird though was that she never met Lavi or Yoshi's dads yet. They've been friends for over a year and she hasn't even been to their house. Lavi apparently lives outside of town in a farmhouse while Yoshi lives somewhere in New York. When ever they hung out or did school work it was always done at Angel's grandma's house.

Lavi was her best friend and yet she didn't tell her anything. Angel wanted to know what Lavi was hiding but she didn't want to push her. The secrets were just starting to get more annoying over the past year when Lavi kept bailing on their plans for family reasons. Angel huffed in frustration. "Lavi what the hell are you hiding?"  
CLUNK!  
Jumping in alarm, Angel ducked down behind a dumpster when she heard a noise from above. She heard a group of quiet "Ssshhhh!" and a sheepish "Sorry" from a fire escape on a building nearby. Peaking up, Angel saw a group jump down to the ground. She squinted at the shadowy figures. Did two of them have, tails? "Okay guys, not bad for tonight, lets head back to the lair and update Sensei and the rest of the family."  
Wait, was that Lavi? Sure sounds like her. Angel watched as one of the figures removed a manhole cover, and all four of them jumped down before the cover was moved back into place. Stepping out of hiding, Angel walked over to the manhole cover trying to process what she just saw. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she stuffed her food in her large purse and got down on her hands and knees.

________

Stepping out of his old lab, Donnie looked at his notes as he headed for the kitchen. His daughter, nephews, and niece just returned from their mission and were updating Leo on what they discovered about the Kranng's return. Now Donnie wasn't exactly trilled with having his only daughter fight the Kraang while they were trying to capture her and his wife, but he had enough faith in her to be safe.  
Groaning tiredly, Donnie tucked his note pad in her belt. He was going to be here all weekend so he needed some coffee to get ready for the long night. Pulling back the curtain of the kitchen, he gasped in alarm when he saw a little african/american girl standing there, frozen at the sight of him. " ... Um, who are you?" After a few moments of tense silence he didn't get an awnser.  
He did however, end up having to catch the fainting girl before she slammed her head into the cold hard floor. "Um, GUYS. WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Scooping the girl into his arms bride style, Donnie carried her into the pit and laid her down on the couch. He could hear his family rushing into the room and his daughter gasp in alarm when she saw what the problem was. "ANGEL?!"

Looking up at Lavi, Donnie gave her a confused look. "Your friend from school? What's she doing here?" Lavinia and Yoshi looked at each other, both looking just as confused. Yoshi held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't tell her anything, and if I did she wouldn't believe me enough to wander the sewers to get here." Sighing, Leonardo went over to his brother.  
"Is she okay?" Looking back down at Angel, Donnie pressed his large fingers against the side of her neck. "Well I managed to keep her from hitting her head, I think she was just alarmed to see me sta-"  
WHAM!  
Grunting, Donnie covered his mouth in pain and cringed when Angel screamed right in his ear. "OH MY GOD!" Jumping off the couch, Angel stumbled as she tried getting back to her shaky feet, only for Lavi to grab her by the arms. "Angel! It's okay! Calm down!" Panting hard, Angel looked up at Lavi. Processing that her friend was there. "L-Lavi? What are you doing here? What are you wearing?"

Looking down at herself, Lavi took in that her ninja clothing looked a little different compaired to her school clothes. "Um, it's a long story." About to ask for a REALLY good explination, Angel's voice was caught in her thoat when she noticed the figures standing behind Lavi. One was obvously Yoshi in a dark blue mask, but she screamed again when she took in the apearance of the other two.  
Cringing, Miwa rubbed her ears. "Scream a little louder, my eardrums are still working." Clutching to her friend for dear life, Angel looked around the room frantically. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I thought only the rats down here were huge, oh my GOD!" Laughing a little Sandro crossed his arms. "Well, she's not entirely wrong."   
Glaring at her cousin, Lavinia patted her friend's head. "Angel, how do I put this in a way so you don't freak out? Um...This is my family. The guy you punched in the face is my, Dad." Staring at Lavi in total shock, Angel slowly turned her head and looked over at Donnie, who was making sure he wasn't bleeding from her attack. She then turned back to her friend. "Excuse me?"

____________

Holding the warm cup of calming tea in her hands, Angel took a sip of it and smiled nervously at Lavi's uncle Leo. "Thanks for the drink Sir." Smiling kindly, Leo nodded. "You're welcome. So, how exaclty did you find this place?" Running her fingers through her hair, Angel chuckled. "I saw them go down into the sewer. I tried following them but I completely lost them, I found this place by accident."  
Leaning against the kitchen counter, Raph scoffed. "We need to set up an alarm system or something. This is just like when Casey found the Lair." Not sure who they were talking about, Angel looked over at Lavi's dad. The tallest of the mutant turtles was currently holding a bag of ice to his bruised face. "Um, sorry about that. I had no idea you were my friend's dad."  
Donnie just sighed. "It's fine. My fault for not watching out for that. You got a good left hook though." Mikey laughed as he put a plate of reheated pizza down in front of Angel. "Not to mention your reaction to meeting us was the BEST, and I thought Wayne's reaction was funny!" Smaking his brother's shoulder, Leo crossed his arms, looking very serious.

"Look Angel, This is pretty serious. You now know why Lavi and Yoshi had to keep us secret from you. Not only are we different, but we have many enemies. Can we trust you to keep us a secret in order to keep your friends and our family safe?" Looking at all four turtles, Angel nodded. "Yeah, even if anyone would belive me I don't want to get Lavi and Yoshi hurt."  
Satisfied with her answer, Leo allowed Angel to leave the kitchen. Walking to the pit, she sat down next to Lavi, who looked up from her book. "So, did everything go okay?" Angel nodded. "Yup, your Dad and Uncles are cool with me. So you're really part mutant turtle?" Lavi nodded sheepishly, Angel hummed and nodded as well. "Okay, okay. So I just got one last major question."  
Grabbing her friend by the shoulders, Angel got a big excited grin on her face. "YOU'RE REALLY PART OF A NINJA CLAN?! Holy crap that's freaking cool! My best friend is a ninja!" Lavi just laughed at her friend's excited reaction.  
*  
____________  
*

Sitting down at his computer chair, Daniel Pennington quickly typed down some new information he learned from his dad's news station about the rumored turtle/human people protecting New York City. Ever since he was a kid he was interested in things like the unknown and the unnatural, so when he heard rumors about animal-like people fighting crime he wanted to learn more.  
Unfortunately, his workaholic dad didn't exactly approve of his "obsession". Saying that it's all just made up stupid stories to keep dumb kids from joining gangs or whatever. That didn't stop Danny though, he wanted to know more. Saving what he wrote, the young teen moved to a map taped on his wall. grabbing a marker, he circled where his new info pointed out.  
This was where most resent sightings were mentioned, one of the more shady areas in town. Pulling out his phone, Danny looked at the time. His dad wouldn't be home till late, he could probably get away with sneaking out for a couple of hours. Grabbing his jacket, Danny left to find more information about the turtles.

__________

"Okay, thanks." Sighing in frustration, Danny shoved his note pad in his jacket pocket and started heading home. Barely anyone would talk to him, and the ones that did either tried pick-pocketing him or told him what he already knew. "Well this was a waist." Deciding to head home, Danny turned a corner and froze at what he saw. A group of Purple Dragons robbing a small store.  
The group quickly noticed him. One of them pulled out a crowbar and started walking towards him. "Bad timing man." Laughing nervously, Danny slowly started to back away. "You're telling me..." Spinning around, Danny took off like a bullet when he heard the guy shouting "GET HIM!" Panting, he didn't dare look back, worried that if he did he'd see them trying to grab at him.  
It took less then a minute for the Purple Dragons to catch up, one grabbing him by the arm and yanking him to the ground. "HEY LET GO OF ME YOU CREEPS!" Forcing him to his feet, two of the gang members held Danny in place while one dug through his pockets. The guy pulled out his phone, note pad, and his wallet and smirked at him. "Thank you for your generous gift pal."

Getting shoved to the ground, Danny watched with wide eyes as one of the bigger guys walked up to him, with his notes in his hand. "What do you know about the turtles?" Danny just kept his mouth shut as he glared at the large man. The Purple Dragon just stretched his neck and popped his knuckles. "Fine, we can get the info out of you the hard way."  
Reaching out to grab Danny, the gang member stopped when he felt something fly past his head. Looking around, he spotted an arrow sticking out of a dead tree, with a little fuse on it that was nearly burned up. Covering his own face, Danny turned away when a big puff of smoke blew up into the air, causing the Purple Dragons to start coughing.  
The young teen stayed low to the ground as he heard a fight start between the gang and apparently someone who came to his rescue. Trying to army crawl away, Danny only stopped when he came face to face with a dirty pair of boots. Looking up, Danny smiled nervously as a Purple Dragon glared down at him. Before he could even reach for the teen, something slammed into the side of the man's head, knocking him over.

"BACK OFF!" Grabbing her weird boomerang-like weapon that flew back to her, his rescuer came rushing at the Purple Dragon to engage in combat. Her orange hair flowing through the air as she smoothly moved around, avoiding the attacks without breaking a sweat. Danny stood up and squinted at the girl fighting, she looked really familiar.  
Glancing over her shoulder, the red head's eyes widened. "HEY MOVE-" That was the last thing he heard before feeling a blow to the back of his head and blacking out.

_____________

"Well this is just fantastic. I'm dead! I am so, dead!"  
"How mad do you think Sensei will be when he and everyone else get back?"  
"Yoshi that is SO not helping me right now! I'm the leader of us! How did I let you guys talk me into this!"  
"We didn't talk you into it, we just don't respect your authority over us yet and left while you yelled at us."  
"Thank you, for your brutal honesty Sandro. Well at least he's not seriously hurt, I think he has a small concussion, but my dad is a better judge of stuff like that."

  
Groaning, Danny rubbed his head, feeling a damp cloth sitting on his forehead. Blinking his eyes, the teen tried clearing his vision. His eyes widened when he managed to focus. A creature with pale green skin, black silky hair, a long tail, and what looked like some kind of armor, was standing near him. Noticing movement in the corner of her vision, the creature looked over with her intimidating blue inhuman eyes.  
"Uh, guys? Mohawk is awake." Pushing himself into sitting position, Danny struggled to find his voice as he scooted back in alarm. "Hey there!" Turning around, he finally did manage to find his voice and screamed when he saw a new creature with blue skin, green spots, a long powerful tail, and toxic green monstrous eyes squatting down near him.  
The blue creature cringed and covered his ears. "Right, he got knocked out before he got a good look at all of us. Remind me why we didn't just take him to a hospital?" A voice nearby shouted. "I PANICKED!" Looking around frantically, Danny got to his feet and held up his fists to protect himself. "Holy shit I've been kidnapped by ALIENS!"

A boy with messy blond hair, green skin, and wearing a dark blue mask crossed his arms and glared at him. "Whoa whoa whoa dude! We're so not aliens, well Sandro's half alien, but we're mostly awesome mutants!" The kid wearing the mask cringed when he got smacked in the back of the head by the red head from earlier. "Yoshi, not, helping."  
Freezing, the teenage human boy squinted and looked at the tall girl. "Wait.... YOU'RE APRIL HAMATO'S DAUGHTER!" The four mutant hybrid kids paused and looked at Danny in surprise. The red head raised an eyebrow. "You know my mom?" Danny nodded. "Yeah, she works for my dad! I've seen you with her before when she stopped by the news station! Uh, Lali, right?"  
Going through her memories, the tall mutant girl's eyes widened when she remembered. She groaned and slapped her forehead. "Lavinia actually, Lavi for short. Ah man Sensei is going to kill me then my parents are going to kill me even more!" Starting to relax, Danny slowly sat back down. "Okay, so I wasn't kidnapped by aliens, I was kidnapped by my dad's employee's mutant daughter?"

Sighing, Lavi rubbed her face. "We didn't kidnap you... Okay me might have kidnapped you a little, but that was because you got knocked out by a Purple Dragon and we needed to get you out of there, This was kinda an unofficial mission so as team leader I panicked and we brought you here to make sure you weren't suffering any serious head injuries."  
Remembering being attacked by the gang, Danny rubbed the back of his head as Lavi kept explaining, feeling the uncomfortable bruise already forming. "Now that we're here and now that you know about us and you know who my mom is I'm realizing how screwed we all are because of my stupid choices and we're kinda at you're mercy right now so PLEASE don't tell anyone about us!"  
Taking a moment to process everything Lavi said, Danny looked around at the other three. "What would happen if I did tell?" Holding up her hand, the girl with the tail started counting on her fingers. "Our enemies will hunt you doing to find us, we'll probably have to leave the homes we and our families grew up in, and our parents probably won't be thrilled."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Who are your parents exactly?" A new voice spoke up. "That, would be us." The four mutant hybrid teens froze like deers in a headlight while Danny turned around. There was a long pause of silence before Danny shouted. "I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE REAL! YES- wait." He turned back to face Lavi. "Your Dad is a turtle? THAT'S why you're green?"

___________________

A few days have passed since Danny officially met the protectors of New York. Lavi and her cousins were grounded pretty hard, and the leader of the Hamato ninja clan talked with Danny in the Lair dojo. Leo pretty much went into detail about the things the cousins already told him about, how dangerous knowing about them is and how he could put their family at risk if he said anything.  
He promised to keep his mouth shut, and now that he was home Danny had a lot to think about. He wanted to prove that the turtles were real, but at what cost? Making the protectors of New York leave their home in order to keep their family safe? Messing up Lavi's life and her ability to walk freely in the open? He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.  
Sighing, Danny sat down at his computer desk and pulled up his files of his research. Downloading it into a flashdrive, he pulled out the small device and headed for his Dad's work place. Checking over each office door, Danny stopped at one and knocked on it. A few moments later April Hamato, the head science news reporter, opened the door and paused at the sight of him.

"Oh, Daniel. Did your dad need me?" Shaking his head no, Danny pulled the flash drive out of his pocket and held it up to April. "Actually I wanted to give this to you. I wiped my computer clean of all my research I was doing of, well, THEM. This is all that's left." Eyes widening, April looked around before grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him into her office.  
Closing the door behind her, the woman sighed. "Look Danny. I'm glad you agreed to keep all of this a secret for my families sake, but why are you giving me this? Wouldn't it be better just to get rid of it completely?" Looking down at the item in his hand, the teen boy figited nervously. "Maybe, but your husband and his brothers did amazing things to protect this world! Is it really fair that they'll never be remember for it?"  
Danny carefully took Mrs. Hamato's hand and put the flash drive in it. "You guys can do what ever you want with it, being written down in history should be their choice. They should be known for the heroes they are in the future, not the beings that hide from us because of what they are." He cleared his throat awkwardly and backed away a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Also, can you thank Lavi and her team for helping me out? I was kinda to busy flipping out to properly thank her and the others for saving me." Chuckling, April walked forward and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I will. Your heart is in the right place Danny. I remember when I first met my husband and his brothers, amazing and terrifying at the same time."  
A thoughtful smile crossed her face. "You know since you're going to be part of the turtle group now, once the kids are ungrounded, how about I pick you up so you can join us for pizza night?" Smiling excitedly, Danny nodded. "I'd love to Ma'am!"


	3. Dad Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute little one shot of each brother spending time with their kids. Enjoy!

Taking deep calming breaths, Leo sat underneath the dojo tree as he meditated. Toning out the tv in the other room playing cartoons and the sound of bickering from the two young children. If things got out of hand with the kids Karai or Mikey would step in, right now was one of his rare moments to himself. After a few minutes of deep meditation though, Leonadro sensed a presence.

He no longer heard any bickering, and he could hear the tv in the other room, specifically, he could hear the tv playing his nephew’s favorite cartoon. Which meant one thing, Miwa lost the argument. Cracking an eye open, Leo watched his 5 year old daughter come into the dojo. Little Miwa sat down next to her father, clearly irritated by the look in her snake eyes.  
“Yoshi’s a poop head.” Leo gave his daughter a light bop on the head. “First of all, don’t call your cousin names. Second, why?” The little Kunoichi in training scrunched up her nose in irritation. “He sat on the remote then farted on it so I wouldn’t change the channel.” Sighing, the leader shook his head. Little Yoshi was Mikey’s son alright.

“Your uncle use to do that when we were kids.” Glancing over at his daughter, Leo gave a small smile. “Would you like to meditate with me?” Watching as she thought it over, Leo’s smile grew when Miwa got up and sat in her dad’s lap. Once the two of them were comfortable, they started to meditate. Well, Leo did anyways. Within a few minutes the Leader felt pressure against his chest.   
Trying not to laugh, Leo looked down at his daughter who fell asleep trying to meditate. Wrapping his powerful arms around his little girl, Leonardo gave her a small kiss on her head before going back into meditation.  
_______________

Delivering a final powerful punch to the punching bag in front of him, Rapheal wiped at his forehead before turning around and walking over to where he left his water. Sitting down, the powerful ninja took a drink of the cool refreshing liquid. Hearing the pitter-patter of bare feet against a cold hard ground, Raph glanced over and smiled.  
“Hey kiddo, isn’t Mondo suppose to be keeping an eye on you?” Giggling, 5 year old Sandro jumped onto his dad’s shell, holding onto the edge of it with his powerful salamandrian/turtle hands. “He wiped out pretty hard when he was showing me a skateboard trick. Rockwell told me to go see you while he makes sure Mondo didn’t break his head like an egg. The wipe out was cool though!”  
Chuckling, Raph got up while his son still held tightly to his shell. Normally Slash would be watching over Sandro, but he, Leatherhead and Mona were out on patrol together so it was just him, Rockwell, and Mondo Gecko at the Mutanimal’s hideout. “Well I was about done with training anyways, how about we go and have something to eat?”

Raph could practically feel Sandro’s large tail swing in excitement. “Can we eat on the roof? Please Dad?” Thinking it over for a moment, Rapheal turned his head and smiled at his son. “Sure kiddo.” Stopping by the kitchen first to grab some leftover pizza gyoza and reheat it, Raph and Sandro, followed by a now dog sized Chompy, went up to the roof and enjoyed their food.  
Leaning against Chompy’s shell, the ninja in training stared at the view of the city as the sun started to set behind some buildings. “New York sure is pretty.” Staring at the same view, Raph nodded in agreement with his son. “Yeah, I remember how breath taking it was seeing the city for the first time when my brothers and I were teens. It was amazing.”  
Sandro looked up at his dad. “I bet space was pretty cool too huh?” Laughing, the ninja patted his son’s head. “It was, but nothing was more beautiful then seeing your mother for the first time.” He laughed harder when Sandro made a face of disgust. “Eeeeew Dad! We’re eating!”

_________________

Yawning tiredly, Donnie leaned back in his seat as he stared at his invention infront of him. He had been working on it for a few hours and was almost done with it, but he should probably take a break before April drags him out of the barn for some daylight. Getting up from his chair, Donnie headed for the barn door, only to stop at the entrance when he opened the door and saw Lavinia.  
His daughter was standing there, one hand reached out as if she was about to open the door herself, and her other hand covering a spot on her forehead. Donatello also noticed the trail of tears on Lavi’s face. Kneeling down, the ninja gently took his daughter’s hand and removed it from her head, revialing a small bump and a bruise forming.  
“Bonked yourself in the head while training Pumpkin?” Lavi gave a timid nod as her dad wiped away some of her tears. “Don’t worry, Doctor Donnie will fix you right up.” Walking into the farm house, Donnie picked up his daughter and sat her down on the kitchen counter before going to the fridge and getting an ice pack. “How exactly did you get that bump?”

Taking the ice pack, the 6 year old girl held it against her head as she blushed. “I was trying to do that technique you showed me but I did it wrong and hit my head with my training staff.” Nodding, Donnie had his daughter pull the ice pack away a little so he could see her forehead. “You’ll be fine, you’ll just have a bruise for a little while.”  
Giving Lavi a quick kiss on the forehead, Donnie smiled down at her. “How about later I help you with it? For now though, how about we take a quick break?” Getting an okay from Lavi, Donnatello helped her down from the counter as they made their way to the living room. Both of them sitting down on the couch, Donnie grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.  
Lavi gave an excited gasp as their favorite sci-fi show came on screen. Chuckling, Donnie put the remote down and wrapped his arm around his daughter as they enjoyed the show, who’s main character always sounded very familiar to him. Must be the British accent.  
________________

Humming to himself, Mikey returned to the lair with a fresh hot pizza in his hands that he managed not to eat on the way back. Stopping, the ninja looked around. It was quiet. Way to quiet for a place with two kids, especially if one of them was his. Usually Miwa would be yelling at little Yoshi while he ran from her laughing, but that wasn’t happening.  
The only noise he could hear was the tv playing Yoshi’s favorite cartoon. Squinting his eyes suspiciously, Michelangelo used his ninja skills to walk as quietly as possible to the kitchen. Peaking inside, his suspicions were confirmed. Yoshi, sitting on a stool that was pushed all the way to the fridge, had the freezer wide open while he was digging into the tub of ice cream.  
“Yoshi!” Looking up with wide eyes, his 4 year old son looked like a deer caught in a headlight when Mikey walked in. “You know the rules! No sneaking ice cream without me!” Putting the pizza down, Mikey grabbed his own spoon and started digging in as well. Yoshi looked up at his dad. “Am I in trouble Papa?” Mikey shook his head as he swallowed a bite of ice cream.

“Nah, just don’t tell your mom okay? Or else she’ll kick both of our shells back in time to the dinosaur timeline.” Besides, the stomach ache Yoshi will get later will probably make his kid think twice about doing this again. “Come on, lets get cleaned up.” Putting away what was left of the ice cream, Mikey picked up his son and looked him over.  
“How did you manage to get ice cream in your hair?” The only reply he got from Yoshi was a giggle while they headed for the sink.


	4. Miwa fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fic about Leo and Karai's daughter.

Sprinting down an alleyway, Miwa looked over her shoulder, seeing a group of Purple Dragons hot on her tail. She was out on solo patrol tonight and stopped them from robbing a small store, though apparently there was more of them hiding nearby and she got overwhelmed. Looking forward, the turtle/snake girl stopped her running when she came face to face with a brick wall.

 

“Shit.” Looking down, she didn’t see any man hole covers either. Sighing, Miwa pulled out the short sword she carried around (bow and arrows maybe her weapon of choice but it’s good to be prepared) and got ready for a fight. Hearing something next to her unlock, Miwa turned and saw an elderly woman open her door and walk out. “Hello? Who’s there?”  
The young Kunoichi didn’t move, staring straight at the woman in front of her. She was looking in her dirrection, but it was as if she was looking right through her. “Uh, me?” The elderly woman smiled. “Oh you must be the highschool student here for comunity service extra credit. I’m Mrs. Morrison, please do come in sweetie. It’s rather cold out here tonight.”

Hearing the Purple Dragons get closer, Miwa quietly put away her sword and entered the home. The teen girl looked around, a rather old and run down looking place. Yet it had a homey feel to it. Though since she grew up in the sewers just about anything looks cozy to her. Turning around, Miwa looked at Mrs. Morrison who was petting her white cat.  
“You don’t seem to be very startled by my, appearance.” Mrs. Morrison just chuckled softly. “Deary, for all I know you could have 5 eyes and a trunk for a nose. I’ve been blind for quite some time.” Seeing the kind woman hold out her hand, Miwa hesitated for a moment before holding out her hand as well. Mrs. Morrison hummed as she rubbed her fingers against Miwa’s skin.  
“But I can tell you’re a very unique girl. Very interesting skin texture.” The young teen figited nervously. “I-it’s a, medical condition. It runs in the family, my dad’s side to be more specific. I’m Miwa by the way.” Patting Miwa’s hand, Mrs. Morrison let go and headed to her kitchen. “It’s so nice to have some company. Ever since my husband passed it’s just been me and my cat.”

Looking down, Miwa smiled a little as the white feline rubbed against her legs. Giving the cat a quick scratch behind the ear, Miwa walked over and helped Mrs. Morrison grab a cup and some dishes. “I’m sorry for your loss. I bet he was a good man.” The elderly woman laughed as she opened a cookie jar and put some of the sweet treats on the plates.  
“You’ll just boost his spirit’s ego talking like that, but yes, he was a good man. You should have seen him when we were dating, he was head over heals for me. Did everything in his power to make sure I had a smile on my face.” Miwa laughed as well. “Sounds like my Uncle Donnie. He acts like a love-stuck puppy around his wife. He almost melts into a puddle just from a kiss on the cheek.”  
As both of them laughed, Miwa took the plates to the tabel as Mrs. Morrison grabbed some milk from the fridge. “So tell me about youself Miwa. You seem like a very wonderful young woman.” Sitting down, Miwa let Mrs. Marrison’s cat jump on to her lap. “Well, I live in New York with my parents, Uncle Mikey, and younger cousin Yoshi.”  
___________

Jumping across rooftops, Leonardo stopped and looked at his T-phone. Miwa should have been home almost 2 hours ago, he and Karai were starting to get worried. He volunteered to look for her first by tracking her phone before they start to think something went wrong. Reaching the edge of the building, Leo looked down. His phone said she was around here somewhere.  
Jumping down, Leo landed elegantly on top of a dumpster lid. Though apparently the dumpster was recently emptied, because it made a loud CLUNK sound when his feet made contact with it. Jumping off, the leader quickly ducked into the shadows when he heard a door open nearby. “Hello? Is someone out there?” Leonardo watched as an elderly woman walked out of her home.  
“Mrs. Morrison be careful, I’ve seen Purple Dragon’s around here earlier.” Recognizing the voice, Leonardo stood up. “Miwa?” Seeming slightly startled, Mrs. Morrison turned in his direction as his daughter walked up behind her. “Dad? What are you doing here?” Walking up carefully, Leo looked closely at the elderly woman who seemed to be looking past him.

“You were suppose to be home hours ago young lady.” Mrs. Morrison gasped. “Oh goodness, I’m sorry. It’s my fault she was out past her curfew. I must have lost track of time while we were exchanging stories.” Miwa put her hand on Mrs. Morrison’s shoulder. “Nono, Mrs. M don’t blame yourself for this. I should have paid better attention to time. Sorry Dad.”  
Smiling, the kind woman took Miwa’s hand into hers. “Well it was wonderful meeting you deary, I hope you can come for another visit someday soon.” Miwa smiled back. “I’d love to Mrs. Morrison. I’ll bring some of that Pizza Gyozza I told you about too.” Chuckling happily, Mrs. Marrison turned to Leo. “You’re raising a wonderful girl Mr. Hamato. She says wonderful things about you and the family.”  
Smiling a little, Leo Rubbed his daughter’s head. “Thank you Ma'am. I’m glad you two had a good time.” Bidding each other goodbye, Mrs. Morrison went back into her home as Miwa and Leo left. Looking down, Leonardo gave his daughter a questionable look. Miwa sighed. “I was running from the Purple Dragons and she thought I was a volunteer high school student that came to spend time with her.”

His daughter looked down sheepishly. “Sorry for worrying you. Everyone isn’t out looking for me right?” Shaking his head, Leo wrapped his arm around Miwa’s shoulders. “No, I went out looking for you first before we would all start looking. Despite the near heart attack you gave me and your mother, it was nice of you to spend time with Mrs. Morrison.”  
Miwa gave a soft smile. “Yeah, I actually really enjoyed it. It’s nice to talk to someone new, and a more mature then a teenager.” Laughing a little, Leo and Miwa continued the rest of their walk home in comfortable silence.


	5. Baka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot about Miwa and Wayne's growing relationship.

Yelping in alarm, Yoshi ducked down right when a blast of energy flew past his head. Feeling his head, the youngest of the mutants stood back up and glared at the robot alien that shot at him. "HEY, YOU JUST SINGED MY HAIR! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO GET IT TO LOOK THIS AWESOME EVEN IN BATTLE?!" His older cousin Sandro tackled him out of the way when more blasts were fired.  
Rushing to cover behind some crates, Sandro pulled out his salamandrian blaster and started firing back. "We're trying to fight the Kraang, and all you can think about is your hair?!" Yoshi pouted. "You wouldn't understand being bald. Why did those jerky brain blobs have to come back anyways?" He cringed when he felt a smack in the back of his head.  
Panting, Lavi glared at her youngest cousin before taking a look over their cover. "Focus Yoshi, Miwa and Wayne are pinned. We need to provide cover and get out of here to report back to Sensei." Over where Miwa and Wayne were, the turtle/snake girl held up a large chunk of metal she ripped off of one of the Kraang's machines to act as a shield while she and Wayne were cornered.

Despite the situation, from where Wayne was kneeling behind Miwa, he smirked as he looked up at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you look super badass in the heat of the battle?" That just earned him a irritated growl from the teenage girl. "Wayne Jones I swear to god if we live I'm going to freaking murder you!" Chuckling, Wayne just held up his metal bat.  
"Being killed by you will be a lot more pleasant then getting killed by these brain blobs!" Coming out of her hiding spot, Lavi focused all of her mental powers and let out a powerful cry as she blasted at the Kraang robots, throwing them across the room and slamming them into the wall. Seeing her chance, Miwa grunted as she threw the metal sheet she was using at the robots laying around.  
"MOVE IT!" Following Miwa's orders, Wayne ran after her as the two of them ran towards where the others were. Out of their line of sight though, a Kraang robot on the ground managed to lift it's arm up and blast at them. Ducking his head when he heard the blast zoom past his head, Wayne looked up and saw it hit one of the stacked crates, causing them to start tipping over. "MIWA!"

Before she could even react to Wayne calling out to her, She felt his hands push against her shell hard. Forcing her forward and making her tumble down. Catching herself, Miwa flipped back onto her feet and watched as the boxes landed with a loud CRASH. She gasped in horror. "Oh my god, WAYNE!" Rushing back, Miwa ignored the sound of the Kraang retreated while taking what they could save.  
Lavi, Sandro, and Yoshi rushed to her side, grabbing the large wooden boxes and pushing them out of the way. Getting down on her hands and knees, Miwa looked under the spaces between the boxes and the ground. "I can see him! He's out cold!" Nodding, Lavi turned to her two other cousins. "You two help me lift while Miwa pulls him out!"  
Following their leader's orders, the three of them grabbed onto the box and lifted it up while Miwa reached in and grabbed Wayne, pulling him out. Once he was out of harms way the three of them let go and rushed to their injured friend. Getting on her hands and knees, Lavi pressed her fingers on the side of Wayne's neck, then leaned over and listened for a breath.

"He's breathing and his heart is beating. Some of this protective sports gear that he's wearing probably saved his life but his leg is obviously busted and he's bleeding, a lot. We need to get him to a hospital." Looking up, Lavi turned to Yoshi. "Call Casey, tell him what happened and that we're taking him to the hospital." Nodding, Yoshi pulled out his phone and got busy.  
Lavi then turned to Sandro. "You're going to carry Wayne while Miwa and I foll-" Clearing his throat, Sandro pointed. Looking where he was pointing, Lavi was caught by surprise when she saw that Miwa had already gotten Wayne on her back and had her tail wrapped around him to hold a better grip on him as they travelled. "Oh, um okay then. Sandro and I will follow you then Miwa."  
Not waiting for another second, Miwa rushed off towards the nearest hospital with her limp friend on her back. Her hand's grip on his legs tightened. "Jones you baka."

_______________

A few days have passed. Miwa was sitting in her room, listening to Hamilton on her phone while texting at the same time. She reached up and pulled at the collar of her shirt that she was wearing. She didn't really like wearing anything except pants because the shirt rubbing against her carapace and plastron felt weird, and it wasn't like she had anything to hide unlike Lavi who didn't have a shell.  
Miwa unfortunetly didn't have much of a choice because the fabric she used to cover herself was still stained in blood, Wayne's blood. So, an anime shirt that her mom got her during a trip to Japan had to do for now. Rolling onto her stomach, Miwa looked over the messages she's been sending.

_How's the hospital life?_

**Fine. The food here sucks. I'm just glad my dad stopped spazzing out over me. It's not like he never broke a bone doing this.**

_What did you guys tell the doctors anyways? I doubt they'd believe the real story._

**That I risked my life saving a hot babe while fighting the forces of evil? I think that's pretty believable. lol XD**

_You're a baka. When can you leave?_

**Soon I hope. Doubt I can hang out with you guys for a while. Got to text Yo later and say sorry for missing that movie marathon he wanted to do.**

_I doubt he's mad about that. Did you get his card?_

**Yeah, nothing says "get well soon" like a card full of pepperoni. I miss you guys, especially you beautiful.**

Miwa growled at her phone in annoyance. No matter how much she shot him down that moron kept firing more flirts and pick-up lines at her, ever since the day they met when they were 12. He was persistent, she'd give him that. Sighing, Miwa dropped her head down on her pillow. She did feel kinda bad. Wayne was in the hospital because of her.  
Looking around her room, Miwa caught the sight of her few clothes neatly folded and sitting on a shelf. An idea sinking into her head, Miwa quickly paused the music on her phone, pulled out her ear buds and rushed to her door. Opening it, the mutant hybrid look around the hall carefully. Her father was medidating, her Uncle Mikey was in the kitchen, her mom was out working and Yoshi was off with Quarry somewhere.  
Closing her door, Miwa grabbed her clothes and sighed. "The things I do for that baka."

_____________

Playing on his phone, Wayne was doing his best to battle boredom while trying not to hurt himself. His leg was in a cast, he had to get some stitches in a few different places, and his ribs were quite tender. Could be worse though. He just wished he had something other then the handheld game he beat 5 times. Hearing a knock at his door, Wayne looked up.  
A nurse was standing in the door way nervously. "Um Mr. Jones, you have a visitor." Odd, his dad was suppose to be at practice until later today. "Who is it?" Looking towards the hallway, the nurse just seemed to get more nervous. "We're not sure. She insists that she knows you but she might just be a fan of your dad's-" an angry, and familiar, voice cut the woman off.  
"Oh for the love of, JONES YOU BAKA IF YOU MAKE ME GO ALL THE WAY BACK HOME, I SWEAR ONCE YOU'RE OUT I'LL KICK YOU IN THE GUT SO HARD I'LL MAKE YOUR BELLY BUTTON AN INNY!" Shocked that Miwa was here, Wayne looked back at the nurse. "Let her in, I know her. She's a friend of the family." Nodding, the nurse got out of the way to let Miwa in.

At least, Wayne thought it was Miwa. He could barely tell. She was wearing a large grey hoody, baggy blue jeans, big black boots, a black beany that nearly swallowed her whole head, sunglasses, and a bright blue/green scarf. She also had a plastic bag in her hand that wasn't shoved in her pocket. Once the Nurse left, Miwa closed the door behind her and looked around.  
"Any cameras?" Getting a no from Wayne, Miwa sighed in relief and took off the sunglasses, showing off her blue snake eyes. "Thank God." Putting the bag down on a table next to the bed, Miwa started pulling out some stuff. A to-go box from Mr. Murakami's restaurant, a bag of his favorite flavored chips, and two bottles of soda.  
Grabbing a chair, Miwa spun it around and sat down it in as she got the food ready. Grabbing a soda and opened it before handing it over to Wayne. Taking it, the teenage boy just continued to stare at Miwa. "Um, what the HELL are you doing here?! And what happened to your tail?!" Rolling her eyes, Miwa lifted up the bottom of her hoody, showing off her tail wrapped around her like a belt.

"Why do you think I'm wearing this big stupid thing? Now do you want the pizza gyoza or do you want to keep eating crappy hospital food?" Not wanting to argue, Wayne took the box for of the delicious food and started digging in. "So do your mom and dad know you're here?" The way her snake eyes narrowed at him, he took that as a "no" making Wayne laugh.  
"You're going to be in so much trouble." Miwa just growled and took a drink of her own soda. "Shut up you baka." That just got him to smile more with a smug look. "Aaaaw, I'm your baka." Shaking her head, Miwa couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Wayne eat like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in days. Maybe she won't tell him that baka means idiot in Japanese.


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey finding out that they're going to be fathers, and how they react.

Walking to the pit with a warm cup of tea in his hands, Donatello knelt down next to his wife and placed his hand on her forehead. April hasn't been feeling good for the past week, and right when they thought she was feeling better she got sick right on the dojo floor. Thankfully his brother's cleaned it up so Donnie could take care of April.  
"Feeling any better Princess?" Huffing in frustration, April took the cup from Donnie and took a small sip of the tea. "Yeah I guess. Getting sick in front of everyone was so embarrassing." Moving to sit next to April, Donnie wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you throwing up is nothing compared to the embarrassing things Mikey has done."  
Chuckling, April rested her head on his husband's shoulder. "True." As the two of them enjoyed their little moment and the brother's finished up cleaning, Karai came into the lair with a bag in her hand. After April got sick Karai told Leo she needed to run an errand and rushed out. Though Raph thought it was just an excuse not to clean up vomit with them.

Walking over to the couple, Karai threw the bag to them. "Catch." Donnie easily grabbed the plastic bag. Confused, the mutant turtle opened it and pulled out what was inside. "...A PREGNANCY test?" Coming out of the dojo with his two other brothers, Leo looked over at Karai. "Why did you buy that?" Crossing her arms, the mutant snake woman smirked.  
"April's been sick for the past week, and yet she's inhaling whatever she wants. Even Mikey's nasty pizzas. Besides, when was the last time you two 'had fun' so to speak." There was a long pause of silence before April and Donnie looked at each other, their faces turning pale, and getting up to run to the bathroom. Mikey looked at his two other brother's confused. "Wait, is that even possible?"

_________________

Leo, Karai, Raph, and Mikey patiently waited outside the bathroom until the door opened, relieving Donnie and April who were both ghostly pale. April held the test in her hand. She was pregnant. Mikey gasped excitedly. "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE?! YES! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE AN UNCLE!" Raph rubbed the back of his neck, completely surprised over the whole situation.  
"Um, congrats?" Putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, Leo looked at Donnie concerned. "Are you two going to be okay?" April nodded slowly and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sure, I just have a mutant baby growing inside me. I'll be just fine trying to push out a kid with a turtle shell." Snapping out of his frozen shock, Donnie looked over at April in worry.  
"Oh man we can't even take you to a hospital for this! If the baby has any turtle features the doctors will have to many questions! Not to mention how dangerous this could be for you! Oh man what have we done?! I didn't think this was possible!" With her husband freaking out more then she was, April put her hands on Donnie's shoulder and squeezed them.

"Donnie calm down. None of us thought this was possible but apparently it is. We just need to keep a level head and figure out what to do, okay?" Taking a deep breath, Donnie nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry I'm just really freaking out here. I'll call Dr. Rockwell to see if he can assist me with, all of this. I'll also need to do research on human pregnancies to compare it to yours and-"  
He was cut off when Mikey threw himself onto Donnie and wrapped his powerful arms around him. "Uh hello?! Lets not forget the most important thing! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PAPA, AND APRIL'S GOING TO BE A MOMMY!" Processing that, yes, he was actually going to be a father, Donnie looked over at April. "A-are you okay with being a mother April?"  
Smiling, April took Mikey's place and wrapped her arms around Donnie. "Despite the fact that we have no idea how all of this will go? I'd love to be a mom." Smiling, Donnie scooped April off her feet and pulled her into a kiss. Once they pulled away he laughed. "I'm going to be a dad guys!"  
*  
_________________  
*

Working in his lab at the lair, Donnie was going over the results of the resent tests he and Rockwell did to make sure April's pregnancy was going okay. She was close to her due date and so far things were going pretty okay. Hearing the door to his lab slide open the ninja looked up, seeing his ghostly white brother Raph and sister-in-law Mona walk in.  
"Uh, you guys okay?" Rubbing his face with his large hand, Raph glanced over at the blanket in Mona's arms. "Yeah um, we kinda need your help with Rockwell being gone today." Getting up from his seat, Donnie walked over and looked at what Mona was holding. His eyes nearly popped out of his head in complete shock. "Mona laid an EGG?!" the alien warrior nodded.  
"I told Rapheal that my people lays eggs, but with us being completely different species we did not think this would happen. A doctor from my planet will come here in a few days but until then we need to keep the egg warm." Nodding, Donnie looked around his lab. "I think I still have that old heat lamp Splinter and I made together when I was a kid so we could stay warm in the winter."

After a few minutes of searching, Donnie found the lamp and set up a small pile of blankets for the egg to rest on. Once Mona placed the egg down the ninja turtle turned the lamp on. "This will be a temporary solution until I can build an egg incubator, a really big one. So um, congratulations?" his brother just groaned and sat down near the egg.  
"Now I get why you looked so messed up when you found out April was pregnant." Sitting next to her husband, Mona nuzzled his head gently. "I'm as worried as you are my dear. Perhaps though, with everything going well for April, things will go okay for us. Imagine us having a fine warrior as a child, they will be the first ninja salamandrian warrior and carry the title with pride!"  
Leaning into his wife's touch, Raph got a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah, our own little rugrat. Man, my other bros and the mutanimals are going to flip the hell out. I'm going to be a Dad of my own little warrior!" Looking at the egg, Raph oh so gently stroked the shell. "You hear that little one? Your mom and I are going to teach you to be awesome!"

Laughing, Mona gave her husband a kiss "My family will be quite pleased to hear we have our own child, I will need to teach you how we celebrate the hatching of a newborn on my planet." Raph looked up at Mona. "Will it be as crazy as the traditions for when you get married?" The warrior thought it over, compairing their different definitions of 'crazy'.  
"If you mean will someone most likely go home with a new scar? Then most likely." Raph laughed in excitement. "Great, wouldn't have it any other way!" Donnie smiled at the cute moment his brother was having. He headed back to his desk to give them a little more privacy before Mikey and Leo come to check out their new niece/nephew.  
*  
______________  
*

slowly waking up, Leo cracked an eye open to look at his bedside clock. It was still pretty late at night so he had a few extra hours to sleep. turning over, Leo reached out his arm so he could wrap it around his wife, only to realize she wasn't there. He was about to shrug it off, assuming Karai had to get up to go, until he heard his little brother scream.  
"LEO WAKE UP! KARAI'S GOING NUTS!" Now wide awake, Leo bolted out of bed and rushed out of the room. Following Mikey's voice, Leo found them in the dojo. Mikey was holding his nun-chucks tightly in his hands as he looked up at the tree where Karai, in her snake form, was up in hissing at him. Looking over at his big brother, Mikey just shrugged in complete confusion.  
"I got up for some late-night pizza and she nearly attacked me in the hall! She slithered in here after I screamed!" Looking up at the tree as well, Leo carefully stepped forward, not wanting to startle his wife. "Karai, what's wrong?" The mutant snake woman just hissed threateningly at him. Feeling worried, Leo looked back at Mikey. "Call Donnie, I'll wait here with Karai."

Nodding, Mikey rushed out of the Dojo to get his phone. Looking back up at Karai, Leo took another careful step. "It's okay Karai, whatever is wrong, just let me help you. Please?" Her intense eyes stared deeply at the ninja leader. Leo smiled when he saw her tail's grip around the tree relax. "There we go, that's my Karai. You can trust your Leo."  
Once she was off the tree, she nervously slithered over to her husband. Holding out his hands, Leo let Karai sniff them then rest her head in his palms. Seeing Karai scrunch up her face in pain, Leo eased both of them down to the floor. Stroking her head to help her relax. "Everthing will be okay Karai, I'm right here. Donnie will be here soon to help."  
Feeling Karai curl her snake arms around his arms, Leo fight back a cringe when he felt them tighten. He continued to calmly pet her head as she whimpered in pain, until she let out a loud relaxing sigh and turned back into her human form. Pulling Karai into his arms, Leo checked her over to make sure his wife was okay. Her heart beat and breathing was just fine, and she seemed perfectly okay now.

Before he would wonder what the hell happened, Leo heard a pair of gasps and turned to look at the entrance of the Dojo. Donnie and Mikey were both standing there with their jaws dropped. "...What?" Both of the brothers pointed behind Leo. Shifting around a little so he could see better, his heart nearly stopped when he saw an egg sitting where Karai was laying just a few minutes ago. "Oh..."

________________

Groaning, Karai cracked her eyes open, seeing the ceiling of her and Leo's shared room. "Ugh, what hit me?" Looking around, She saw Leo in a chair next to the bed, looking like he fell asleep watching over her. Well something interesting must have happened, her husband has bruises on his arms and look exhausted. Right now though, she needed answers.  
Gently, Karai patted Leo's knee. "Leo, hey, wake up." Snorting, Leo woke up, cringing at his stiff neck. Seeing Karai looking at him confused, He leaned over and carefully hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Patting Leo's shell as she hugged back, Karai groaned again. "Not really, why does my lower body hurt so bad? feels like I was used as a punching bag."  
Pulling away, Leo looked at the other side of the room behind him. "Uuuum, how much do you remember from a few hours ago?" Forcing herself to sit up, Karai ignored the pain and looked behind Leo, her stomach dropping at what she saw. "What, is, THAT?" Adjusting Karai's pillows real quick so she could lean back comfortably, Leo walked over and put his hand on top of the glass cover of an incubator.

"It's, an egg. The egg that you, laid." There was a tense pause before Karai spoke. "Oh my god..." Leo just nodded awkwardly. "Yeah..." Feeling herself get lightheaded from the situation, the snake mutant slowly laid back down, still staring at the egg. "That explains why my lower body hurts. So I turned into my snake form and laid, that?"  
Walking back to the bed, the ninja leader sat down next to his wife. "Yup, Donnie said you were running completely on instincts. I was the only one who could get close enough to you without getting bitten. After, that, showed up you passed out."  
"So, is it alive?"  
"Donnie thinks so, thankfully he had a spare incubator just in case the one Raph and Mona has breaks down."  
"We're going to be parents?"  
"Looks that way."  
"I'm going to be a mother?"  
Leonardo could hear the hint of worry in her voice. He reached over and grabbed Karai's hand. "You'll be a great mother Karai." The ninja turtle could feel his wife squeeze his hand. "I was raised by the Shredder." Smiling warmly, Leo leaned over and gave Karai a gentle kiss on the lips. "That doesn't mean you'll raise the kid like he raised you. You will be an amazing mother. I'll be there every step of the way as well."

Smiling back up at her husband, Karai tugged on Leo's arm until she got him back into the bed. Hugging his arm, Karai rested her head on Leo's shoulder and continued to watch the egg. "...Hey Leo?" Lifting his head up a little off the pillow, Leo looked down at Karai. "Yeah?" Tilting her head up, Karai looked her husband dead in the eye with a serious look.  
"You ever make me lay an egg again and I will peal you out of your shell." Feeling Karai's nails dig into his arm, Leo smiled nervously as his face pales a little. "Got it."

*  
______________  
*

In the pit, Mikey laid on his stomach as his big hands covered his face. His smile grew as he felt tiny hands grab at his fingers curiously, trying to pull them away. "Where's Uncle Mikey? Where's Uncle Mikey?" Removing his hands, Mikey smiled brightly at the two babies in front of him. "Here I am!" Hearing his brother's kids laugh was music to Mikey's ears.  
Lavinia was already a year old and was almost reaching two. She was practically a clone of April if it wasn't for the green skin, lack of fingers, and dark patch of skin on her back where her shell would be. She could still pass off as a regular human with a skin condition. Donnie was hoping to get her into a nice preschool for super smart kids.  
Sandro on the other hand, got many features from his mother as well. Like the blue skin with green spots and the obvious large tail. Thankfully Mona got the occasiounal shipment from her home planet so they didn't need to make tail holes for his diapers. He did however have his dad's toxic green eyes and a shell, it wasn't as big and strong as their shells but it still stuck out.

Then there was little Miwa. Glancing behind the two he was playing with, Mikey smiled when he saw her peacefully sleeping in front of the tv while it played Space Heroes. The little turtle snake girl was born a few months earlier and she already had quite the personality. She didn't like playing with anyone for long except her parents, and if someone else held her to long she'd start hissing at them.  
Though thankfully she was somewhat use to Mikey since he lived in the lair. She'd curl her powerful snake tail around his arm and rub her head skin armor against him, a sign that she's comfortable around you. Lifting himself off the ground, Mikey moved around so he'd be sitting instead of laying on his stomach. "Okay kids! Who wants some of Mikey's special pizza baby food?"  
All he got was some baby babble as a reply, which the ninja took as a yes. Getting on his feet, Mikey was about to head to the kitchen to get the food from the fridge, when a bright light filled the lair, a familiar bright light. Gasping excitedly, Mikey jumped out of the pit and rushed over to the time portal. "RENET! Oh man I'm so glad to see you! What are you-"

Seeing Renet walk out of the portal, the first thing he noticed was his wife from the future's belly was, bigger. Looking back at Renet's face, he saw as she smiled with a mixture of nervousness and guilt. "Surprise?... Oh crap MIKEY-" His whole world went blank.

____________

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK COMING NOW WHEN YOU'RE THIS PREGNANT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!"  
"W-well when you're a time traveler you kinda loose track of how fast your own time flies. I've been meaning to come and tell Mikey but I had work to do."  
"You never considered to call and say, 'Hey Mikey, just want to let you know you're going to be a dad! Now I got to go AND MAKE SURE THE WHEEL GETS INVENTED OR SOMETHING!'"  
"Raph stop yelling at her! At least she came a few months before she gives birth. Don't worry Renet, Rockwell and I will help you with the delivery."  
"Thanks Don, that's super groovy of you."

Coming back to his senses, the first thing he noticed was the sweet, sweet aroma of his emergency pizza. His eyes flying open, he lifted his head and and snatched the pizza out of Leo's hand, making his brother jump in surprise and make sure all of his fingers were still there. "Mikey's awake." Sitting up, Mikey shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth and looked around confused.  
"Did something happen?" All three of his older brothers looked in the same direction. Following their gazes, he found Renet standing behind him, with her hand resting on top of her pregnant belly. Swallowing the pizza in his mouth, he looked up at Renet. "Uuuuum, is that what I think it is?" his wife nodded timidly. "Yeah... We're going to be parents."  
Getting back on his feet, the ninja walked over to Renet and carefully rested his hands on her stomach. "I'm going to be a papa?" Renet nodded again. After a long pause of silence a big happy smile formed on Michelangelo's face. He wrapped his arms around Renet and laughed excitedly, you could almost see the stars in his eyes. "I'M GONNA BE A PAPA!"

Sighing in relief, Renet gave a small laugh as she kissed Mikey. "I'm so glad you're not upset that I took to long to tell you." pulling away, Mikey kept his hand's on Renet's shoulders. "Well a sooner heads up would have been nice, but I'm just to excited to care right now! All my bros are dads, now I get to be one too! Lavinia, Sandro, and Miwa get a new cousin!"  
Walking over to Mikey, his brothers patted him on the shell and congratulated him. Glancing over at the kids who were still playing in the pit, Donnie rubbed his neck and chuckled. "I feel like I started a chain reaction when it comes to having kids." All of them laughed at Donnie's comment. Mieky reached down to rub Renet's tummy affectionately.  
"I'm already coming up with all kinds of names! How does the name, Pizza, sound to you?" Rolling her eyes, Renet kissed her husband on the head. "Mikey, I love you, but there's no way I'm naming our baby after your favorite food."  
"Aaaw."


	7. Finally Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the few things that bothered me about the tmnt 2012 series is that they never touched the subject of what happened to April's mom after the Buried Secrets episode. So I decided to write what I think would happen.

In Donnie's old lab in the lair, Lavi and her family watched over her father's shoulders as he typed at his computer, going through the info of the Kraang they got during one of their latest missions. "Okay so we have two Kraang ships coming into the city later tonight. One will be filled with different weapons, while another one has some kind of secret cargo on it."  
Crossing his arms, Leo looked over at Lavi and the kids. "You guys take the ship with the secret cargo, we'll take down the one with the weapons in it." All of the kids responded with a "Hai Sensei." and went to go collect their weapons. As Lavi tucked away her spear and tessen the mutant hybrid teenager could feel with her powers how the worry inside of her father grew.  
Lavinia was well aware that her dad wasn't comfortable with her going on Kraang missions, since they were now after her and her mom, but he managed to have faith in her coming back safely. That just never stopped him from worrying. Wanting to help her dad relax, Lavi walked over to Donnie, stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck on your mission Dad." Smiling, Donnie gently patted his daughter's head. "You too Pumpkin."

__________

"Why does Sandro always get to drive the cool alien ships?" Rolling her eyes, Lavi looked over at her pouting youngest cousin. "Because Sandro is the only one out of all of us why had proper space ship training. You know, because Aunt Mona's an alien." The ship suddenly gave a small jolt making Lavi, Yoshi, and Miwa yelp in alarm. Sandro shouted over his shoulder. "I MEANT TO DO THAT!"  
Lavi sighed and gripped her seat a little tighter. "Well, somewhat proper training..." They were currently inside of Mona's Salamandrian ship and were in camouflage mode, waiting for the Kraang ship to show up. Eventually, the alien ship came passing through the sky towards it's destination. Getting out of her seat, Lavinia turned to the others.  
"You all know the plan, sneak in, find what they got, take and/or destroy, and get out. Everyone ready?" Getting a nod from her cousins, Sandro set up the ship's auto pilot and all of them headed out. Once on the outside of their ship, they all made the quick jump to the Kraang ship, barely making a sound as they landed on the cold alien metal.

Using her powers, Lavi forced one of the openings on the ship to open so they could get inside. With the coast clear of any Kraang, Lavi lead the way deeper into the ship. Looking around as they ran, Yoshi looked at his oldest cousin confused. "So what are we looking for?" Glancing around herself, Lavi answered. "Anything that looks important."  
"You mean like that?" Stopping, the leader turned around and saw Miwa standing on her toes and glancing through a small window of a door they nearly passed. walking back to Miwa, Lavi looked through the window herself. Inside the small room was a pod of some kind with two Kraang robots guarding it. Checking for a control panel, Lavi spotted it and got to work.  
After a few long moments of Lavi's fiddling, Sandro sighed in annoyance, Pulled Lavi away from the panel, pulled out a sai, and started stabbing the panel until the door flew open. Seeing the mutant children in front of them the Kraang prepared to start firing, only to get arrows shot through their robotic heads by Miwa. While the two boys complemented on Miwa's fast aim Lavi checked the pod.

Squinting at the fogged glass, Lavinia could see some kind of figure in it. Reaching up, she wiped at the glass with her three fingered hand. Eyes widening, Lavi gasped and stepped back in shock. Wondering what got their leader so surprised, the others looked as well, their faces soon matching Lavi's shocked expression. Yoshi was the first one the break the long silence.  
"Uh, is that your grandma? You know, the one that the Kraang took when Aunt April was super little?" Shaking her head to get out of the shock, Lavi looked over the unconscious woman in front of her. "I-I'm not sure. For all we know it could be another clone monster that our parents told us about." Twirling his sais in his hands, Sandro walked over to the pod and jammed the weapons into it to pry it open.  
"Only one way to find out. If it is a Mom-thing then we can let it destroy the Kraang ship while we get out of here." Before any of them could object to Sandro's plan, the turtle/alien hybrid got the cover of the pod to open. Acting quickly, Lavi managed to grab Mrs. O'Neil as she began to slump downwards. Groaning, the woman gripped Lavi's arms and lifted her head, blinking her blurry eyes.

"Wha- where am I?" Looking up, Mrs. O'Neil looked up at the one holding her up. She squinted at the blurry form as her eyes slowly started to clear. "A-April?" Glancing at her cousins nervously, Lavi looked back down at her grandmother. "U-um, no. I'm a... an acquaintance! Of April! I'm Lavinia, are you okay Mrs. O'Neil?" Rubbing her eyes with her hand, the elderly woman started to see clearer.  
getting a better look at the teenagers, Mrs. O'Neil screamed and shoved herself away from Lavi, backing away on her shaky feet. "What ARE you?!" Not wanted to get busted yet by the Kraang, Lavi told Miwa and Sandro to keep watch as she and Yoshi tried quieting Mrs. O'Neil. "Please! Mrs. O'Neil you need to stay quiet! Like I said we're acquaintances of your daughter and husband. We're here to save you from the Kraang."  
Carefully, not to startle her, Lavi held out her 3 fingered hand to her scared grandmother. "Please, let us help you. We may look different but we just want to help. We're not going to hurt you." Yoshi butted in. "Unless you're actually an evil clone of Mrs. O'Neil. We're on a Kraang ship, perfect chance for you to, oh I don't know, go all monster and try turning us in?"

Mrs. O'Neil just gave them a confused look. Glaring at Yoshi, Lavi shoved him away before turning back to the woman in front of her. "Ignore him. So what do you say Ma'am?" Looking down at Lavi's hand, Mrs. O'Neil hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching out and grabbing Lavi's hand. Lavinia smiled at her Grandmother, until they heard blasts firing at them.  
Pulling arrows out, Miwa started firing back. "We got company!" Cursing under her breath, Lavi pulled out her spear. "Yoshi and Sandro, protect Mrs. O'Neil while Miwa and I clear the way!" Rushing forward, Miwa and Lavi started attacking. Pulling out her short sword, Miwa quickly sliced off the heads of the robots, dodging around the blasts aimed at her.  
Lavi scewered one through the chest, using her powers to pull it off and throw the powerless robotic body at other Kraang heading their way. Hearing the sound of a blaster being powered up, Lavi quickly pulled out her tessen and used it to deflect the blasts back at the Kraang who could still manage to fire. Holding onto Mrs. O'Neil's hand, Yoshi pulled her along as Sandro covered their backs.

Seeing more Kraang bots coming their way, Yoshi quickly let go of the woman's hand and pulled out his two scythes, moving fast to slice away their arms before they can fire at them. Screaming when a blast flew by her head, Mrs. O'Neil ducked down and pushed herself against the wall, trying to make herself a smaller target. Hearing her grandmother scream Lavi turned around to see if she was okay.  
Only for a Kraang to sneak up behind her and wrap it's powerful metal arms around her, making Lavi drop her weapons. "HEY! LET ME GO!" Ignoring her order, the Kraang looked at it's colleague. "The one known as Lavinia Hamato, offspring of April O'Neil, has been caught. Quickly Kraang, we must take the one known as Lavinia Hamato to the place known as, away from here."  
Gasping, Mrs. O'Neil lifted her head up and stared at Lavinia, ignoring how the other teenagers were trying to fight off the Kraang to now get to their cousin. Did that Kraang just say offspring of April? Lavi was April's daughter? Lavi's her, granddaughter? Looking around, Mrs. O'Neil saw one of the Kraang blasters laying around along with the nonfunctional robotic bodies.

Squirming to get free, Lavi was trying to tap back into her powers, unfortunetly in moments like this when she's close to panicking she lost her grip on her special abilities. Before she could try thinking of a new solution the Kraang holding her suddenly jolted forward and let her go before dropping to it's knees. Turning around in shock, Lavi saw her Grandmother holding the Kraang blaster.  
Sandro whistled. "Nice shot Ma'am." Surprised at herself for making that very impressive shot, Mrs. O'Neil dropped the blaster and smiled nervously. "T-thank you." Grabbing her weapons off the ground, Lavi looked around at the remaining Kraang trying to attack. "Keep moving! We're almost at the ship!" Pulling out his salamandrian blaster, Sandro shot at the remaining Kraang as his cousins and Mrs. O'Neil rushed ahead.  
Climbing out of the opening they came in through, Lavi bent down and helped pull her grandmother out of the ship. Looking over the edge the elderly woman gasped at how high they were up in the sky. "OH MY! HOW ARE WE GETTING DOWN?!" Making sure all of her cousins make it out of the ship, Lavi slams the opening shut as Sandro blasts at it to melt the metal together to keep the Kraang from following.

Going back to her Grandmother, Lavi held onto her arms tightly. "I know you're scared right now Mrs. O'Neil but you have to really trust me right now okay?" Looking deep into Lavi's brown/red eyes, Mrs. O'Neil swallowed hard and nodded her head. Wrapping her arm around Mrs. O'Neil's waist, Lavi held on tightly to her as she and her cousins jumped.  
Letting out a quick scream, Mrs. O'neil's voice caught in her throat as their feet made contact with something solid. As she looked down the city below disappeared and another ship appeared under her feet. Pulling Mrs. O'Neil along, the 4 teenagers quickly got inside the ship and got out of there. Turning the ship cloaking device back on, Sandro shook the Kraang of their tail before heading towards the lair.  
Carefully sitting Mrs. O'Neil down, Lavi gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?" With her hand over her pounding heart, Mrs. O'Neil nodded. Now with everything slowing down, the woman looked at herself. Her hands looked aged, like that of an elderly woman. Lifting her head, she saw her reflection in the window of the ship. Her heart sinking at what she saw.

"...How long was I gone?" Looking at her Grandmother sadly, Lavi looked down at her feet. "Almost 40 years..." Covering her mouth, Mrs. O'Neil fought back tears. The Kraang stole away almost half of her life, she missed out on her baby daughter growing up, and she missed out on-... Looking back up, the elderly woman took a good look at Lavi's appearance.  
She was April's girl alright, she had her and Kirby's red hair. She also had her daughter's nose, her adorable little nose. "Are you- are you my granddaughter?" Feeling her heart jump a little, Lavinia timidly nodded. After a small pause of silence, the teen turtle hybrid gasped in surprise when she felt a soft, gentle, pair of arms wrap around her tightly.  
"You're so beautiful..." Feeling her own eyes starting to water, Lavi smiled and wrapped her arms around her grandmother, returning the loving embrace. Watching the touching scene in front of them, Miwa, Yoshi, and Sandro felt happy for their cousin. Sniffling, Yoshi rubbed at his teary eyes before grabbing part of Miwa's fabric top and obnoxiously blowing his nose in it.

"Dude!"  
 _WHACK!_  
"OW!"  
Chuckling at her cousins behind her, Lavi pulled away a little to look at her Grandmother. "So, you don't care that I look a little, different?" Shaking her head no, Mrs. O'Neil cupped her granddaughter's face and kissed her forehead. "No, I could care less if you had one eye and a pair of horns growing out of your head! Though, I am curious as to why you're green and your..." Sandro cut in as he waved his hand. "Cousins."  
Mrs. O'neil nodded. "Cousins, look so, different." Looking at her younger cousins, Lavi just smiled. "We can explain that later. Right now I should call Mom and Grandpa and have them meet us at the lair. They'll be happy to see you."

___________

Entering the Lair, April looked around. She must have gotten here before everyone else. Pulling out her phone, she was about to text her dad when she heard footsteps approaching. "MOM?" Looking up, April smiled as she watched her niece and nephews enter. She was about to ask them how the mission went when she saw her daughter come in, with an aged woman holding tightly to her arm.  
Looking up, Mrs. O'Neil gasped and covered her mouth. "April..." Eyes widening in shock, April's phone slipped out of her hand. "M-Mom?" Letting go of Lavi's arm, Mrs. O'Neil walked over to April and cupped her face, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Oh my God, you were just a little girl last time I saw you. Now look at you, a fine young woman with an amazing daughter of your own."  
Unable to believe her eyes, April grabbed onto her mother's hands on her face. "Is it really you this time? Not some kind of sick trick?" Yoshi spoke up from behind. "She's the real deal! I made sure!" With the other three quickly shushing their cousin, April finally let tears fall as a smile crossed her face. "I can't believe it, I thought you were gone Mom!"

The two women wrapped their arms around each other, Mrs. O'Neil holding her daughter close as she kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry April. I missed out on so much. I wish I was there for you." April just hugged her mother tighter. "It's not your fault, the Kraang are to blame. I'm just so glad you're back, and you actually got to meet Lavinia."  
Nodding, Mrs. O'Neil leaned away a little to look at April. "She's a beautiful young girl, she and her cousins are very brave to fight the Kraang. Though, may I ask why she and her cousins are, unique? Also who's the lucky man that won you're heart?" Sucking in her breath, April tried thinking of the best way to explain to her mother, when a voice from the entrance spoke up.  
"April?" Turning around, Mrs. O'Neil gasped in alarm when she saw Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo standing behind their kids. The 4 mutant turtles returned her shocked look. Smiling nervously, April walked over to Donnie and wrapper her arms around his arm. "Mom, this is Donnie. My, mutant turtle, husband. Also, Lavi's father."

Looking between April and his wife's long lost mother, Donnie laughed awkwardly and waved. "Um, hello." Blinking a few times, Mrs. O'Neil sighed and rubbed her head. "Lavi sweet heart, can you help me to the couch? I think I need to sit down..." Rushing to her grandmother's side, Lavi walked her to the pit while her Uncle Leo rushed to the kitchen to get Mrs. O'Neil a drink.  
After a few minutes, Mrs. O'Neil was holding a cup of tea in her hands as she sat next to Lavi and stared at her daughter and, turtle-in-law... "So, you married a mutant turtle?" Nodding, April held her husband's hand. "Donnie is an amazing person, he and his brothers saved my life many times, they took me in when I needed them and all of them care about me. Donnie especially, he'd go to the ends of the universe for me."  
Smiling at April, Donnie nuzzled her. "She's not exaggerating either. I'd most likely do that. I've loved her since the moment I met her and I'll continue to love her no matter what. Starting a family with your daughter is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I'm glad our daughter and my brother's children managed to find you."

Touched by Donnie's words, Mrs. O'Neil smiled warmly at them and looked at Lavinia. "I'm glad too. You two have a great daughter. I will admit this will all take some getting use to, but I'm looking forward to learning about my new family members. How did Kirby react you two being together?" Glancing up, Lavi tugged on her Grandmother's arm and pointed.  
"Why not ask him yourself?" Everyone turning to the entrance, They all saw as Kriby froze where he stood, staring at his long lost wife. Quickly taking the cup of tea from her Grandmother, Lavi smiled as she watched her get up and rush to her husband's side. Seeing that the elderly couple were leaning in for a kiss, Mikey quickly covered his son's eyes, making the young ninja pout. "Hey!"


	8. Mom bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the moms spending quality time with their kids.

Swinging her sword through the air, Karai kept her focus as she practiced in the lair dojo. Mikey, Leo, and the kids were out looking for supplies that might come in handy, so that gave Karai some time to kill before they all came back. Stopping, the snake mutant pulled out her phone to check the time. They should be back any- "AUNTY KARAI CHECK OUT ALL THE COOL GARBAGE WE FOUND!"  
Moment. Chuckling, Karai put away her weapon and left the dojo to great her husband, brother-in-law, nephew, and daughter. Walking over, Karai gave Leo a quick kiss before kneeling down and checking out the bag Yoshi was holding up to her. "Not bad. Bet Uncle Don can put some of this junk to good use." Glancing over at her daughter, Karai raised an eyebrow when she saw she was hiding something behind her shell.  
"What's that you got there Miwa?" Blushing, 5-year-old Miwa pulled out what she was hiding. It was an old raggy doll. It was barely hanging together, most of the stuffing was gone, and part of it's head was ripped up too. Walking closer to her mother, Miwa held the doll up to her. "I know Uncle Donnie is the fix-it guy, but can you fix her Mommy?"

taking the dirty old doll into her hands, the grown woman hummed. She'd probably save Donnie the trouble of trying to sow with his giant fingers by doing this, not to mention Miwa was using the baby-snake-eyes thing on her, which was usually reserved for Leo. Smiling, Karai patted Miwa's head affectionately. "Sure sweetie. Might not be perfect though, I don't think we have buttons that'll match her remaining eye."  
Miwa's face lit up as she smiled excitedly. "That's okay, we can give her an eye patch instead! She's going to be my little Kunoichi!" Standing back up, Karai felt as Miwa wrapped her 5 fingered hand around hers as they walked. It was a bit rare for her and Miwa to bond like this since she tended to show her daughter some tough love, but she still appreciated these moments when she got them.

_____________

Going through her report that she was going to send back to her home planet, Mona leaned back in her seat in her ship. It has been many years since she moved to earth to be with her turtle warrior Raphael, and those years have been wonderful. Unfortunately being away from her planet had a few downsides, like the occasional homesickness and missing traveling through space.  
She could handle it just fine though, tonight was just one of those nights where she took a moment to stare up at the stars. "... Sandro, you know you're not allowed up here without permission. I didn't give you permission and your father is out on patrol with your uncles." Coming out of his hiding spot, 5-year-old Sandro walked over to his mom, holding his tail nervously in his hands.  
"Sorry Mommy..." Sighing, Mona just reached over and picked up Sandro, placing him in her lap. "It's alright. Might I ask why you wanted to come up here in the first place?" Getting comfortable, Sandro looked up at the stars as well. "Well, last week you said you'd teach me how to fly your ship when I'm older. I'm older now so can you teach me?"

Ah, so that's what this was about. "Sandro even on my planet you would be considered to young. I'm sorry my little one, but you will have to wait much longer then just an earth week." Her son pouted and crossed his arms, just like his father did when he was upset over something (though Raphael would never admit he pouts). "Aw man, I wanna learn how to fly so I can be a space warrior soon!"  
Chuckling, Mona rubbed her mutant son's shell. "And I admire your dedication to both my and your fathers warrior ways. I promise, as soon as you are of age, I will teach you how to fly my ship like an expert Salamandrian pilot. Until then though, how about a quick flight?" The way Sandro's toxic green eyes light up with excitement was an obvious "Yes!" to Mona.  
Laughing, Mona buckled both of them in and got the ship up into the air. The joy in her son's eyes when he got this kind of view of the city filled her heart with joy as well.

____________

Humming to herself, April was in the kitchen of her farmhouse filling up two glasses of lemonade. One for herself, and one for her daughter who was training outside by herself. Lavinia was very dedicated to her ninja training, wanting to perfect her katas before moving on to the next. Though, like her father, she needed to be reminded to take a break when she was focused on her work.  
With the two glasses in her hands, April stepped outside, smiling at the sight. Lavi must have already finished her katas, because now she was staring at a chunk of fire wood with her hands held up to it. She was trying to tap back into her physic powers which was a bit trickier for her. "Any luck sweetie?" Looking up, her 6-year-old sighed and walked over to her mom. "No..."  
Sitting on the pourch together, April took a sip of her drink. "Don't worry Lavi, you'll get the hang of it." Pouting, Lavi just looked back at the fire wood she was practicing on. "It's really annoying. It works, then it doesn't work! You said I use to be able to levetate myself when I was smaller!" wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders, April gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, but that was when you were three and your powers were spiking randomly since you could tap into them at an early age. Now that you're getting older your body it adjusting to them and it's harder to make your powers work. It took a few years for me to get mine to work, and it was thanks to your Grandfather Splinter that I could tap into them in the first place."  
Still looking upset, Lavi just sighed as she leaned against her mom. Reaching up, April ran her fingers through her daughter's red hair. "Tell you what, how about after our break we can work on your powers together? Do some ninja mom and daughter bonding." Gasping excitedly, Lavi sat up straight and smiled brightly at April. "Really?! Awesome! Thanks Mom!"  
Chuckling, April kisses her daughter on the head again and held her close. "You're welcome Lavi."

_____________

Walking out of the time portal, Renet smiled as she looked around the lair. She was suppose to come by tomorrow but she decided to drop by a day earlier then planned and surprise her past husband and son. Being a woman from the future it was a tad tricky to balance her life in the future and the past, but she made it work. Checking her scepter, she checked the current time.  
It was late, so everyone should be in bed by now. Though that doesn't mean everyone WOULD be in bed. walking to the bedrooms, Renet opened the door to her son's room. As expected, little Yoshi was on the floor, and fell asleep while playing with his action figures. Shaking her head, Renet rested her scepter against the wall as she walked over to her 4-year-old son and picked him up.  
As she was about to put him down in bed, she felt Yoshi move in her arms. Lifting his head up, Yoshi blinked his eyes tiredly as he looked at her. Then his eyes widened and a smiled grew on his face. "Mama! You're home early!" Chuckling, Renet held on tightly to Yoshi as she smothered his cheek with kisses, making the turtle hybrid boy giggle.

"Hey there my little man! I thought I should surprise all of you, so surprise!" Putting her son down on the bed, Renet sat on the edge. "Now, it's time for you to get some sleep. But don't worry, tomorrow you, me, and your Papa are all going to do some super groovy stuff tomorrow. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Yawning, little Yoshi gave a thumbs up. "Yup, sounds super duper groovy!"  
Smiling, Renet stood up, tucked her son in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. " Good night Yoshi, sweet dreams. I love you." Yoshi smiled as he closed his eyes. "Love you too Mama." Grabbing her scepter, Renet glance over at Yoshi one more time. He was all snuggled up in bed, looking as happy as he could be with that heart stealing smile he and his Papa had.  
Having lives in two timelines may be hard, but it was worth it.


	9. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick Christmas chapter, posting it now because I'm going to be VERY busy until after the holidays. Enjoy.

Shoving her hands deep into her thick winter jacket, Lavi fought off a shiver as she walked to Danny's home. Being part turtle, she wasn't a big fan of cold weather. Though at least she doesn't have it as bad as her two cousins Miwa and Sandro, who were actually cold blooded. Turning a street corner, the sight of Danny's home almost made Lavi sigh in relief.  
Rushing, the young teen walked up the stoop and knocked on the door. A few moments later Danny opened the door and smiled. "Hey Lavi! Come on in!" Walking inside, Lavinia started to remove her winter gear once Danny closed the door behind them, locking out the cold weather. "Thanks. So you said you needed help with something?" Nodding, Danny lead his friend through the house.  
"Yeah. I got Christmas junk in the basement and this year I rather not risk dying trying to get the tree up the stairs blindly." Once they reached the basement, Danny turned on the light as they went inside. Lavi looked around curiously. Mostly old boxes collecting dust was down there. "You're decorating the house all by yourself?"

Sighing, Danny brushed some dust off some boxes labelled "X-mas". "You know my dad is a workaholic, he doesn't even take a break around the holidays. He only takes the morning off on Christmas long enough to have breakfast with me and to open presents." As they started grabbing the few boxes, Lavi grabbing the tree because she could lift the heavy box easier, the teen looked at Danny surprised.  
"Seriously? Has he always done that?" Danny shook his head no. "Nah, before my parents split my mom would make him spend the whole day with us. Now that she's on the other end of the country with her new husband and kid, no one can really keep him from working as much as he wants." Once they got to the living room, Lavi put her box down and looked at Danny sadly.  
She hated the fact that Danny's home life was kinda lonely, ever since he met her family he always liked hanging out with them when he got the chance. Not only because he gets to know THE Ninja Turtle heroes, but mostly for their company. They always did homework at her farm house with Angel, Wayne and Yoshi, and hung out at the Lair to goof off and train.

Opening the box, Lavinia pulled out the tree and started setting it up. "Well, maybe this year you could, spend Christmas with us? I-if you wanted to! That is." Looking away from the box of ornaments he was going through, Danny looked at his friend in shock. "Really? Your family would be cool with that?" Lavi nodded as she felt her face heat up.  
"Y-yeah, I mean, if my family knew you spent Christmas alone they'd probably drag you to the lair to celebrate with us. We open presents at the lair then have dinner at my house. Everyone comes, the Mutanimals, Casey, Wayne, Angel, her awesome Grandma, pretty much everyone who doesn't want to kill us. I bet they'd like you to come too if you can."  
Now with the tree properly set up, Lavi stepped back to veiw her work. The fake tree looked pretty good so far to her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Lavi looked over and saw Danny smiling kindly at her. "Thank you. I'd love to celebrate with your family. I'll need a list of things you and your cousins want for Christmas." Blushing deeper from the contact, Lavi quickly looked away and headed for the ornaments.

"You don't have to do that! We don't expect gifts from you." Chuckling, Danny pulled out the tree lights and started untangling them. "I want to. it'll be nice to get something other then one little gift for my dad. I really do appreciate this though Lavi." Lavi paused and turned her head, staring at the back of Daniel's head. smiling, she picked up a gold colored heart ornament. "No problem."

*  
_____________________  
*

Shoving open the door to the Mutanimal's hideout, Angel stepped back a little when the blast of hot air hit her. Most of the residents living there were cold blooded so during the winter they'd blast the heat through the abandoned building, or else they'd have to deal with about half the team sleeping for months. Quickly taking off her coat, Angel dumped her stuff on the floor before heading in.  
Seeing their guest come in, Slash smiled as he held onto the cord of holiday lights while Sandro hung them up against the walls as he stood on a ladder. "Hey Angel. Thanks for coming." Glancing over at the mention of Angel, Sandro just rolled his eyes and continued his work. Angel smiled at Slash. "No problem, So what do you need help with?" The giant mutant turtle pointed towards the hideout makeshift kitchen.  
"You can start by saving us from getting poisoned by Mondo who was planning on making christmas cookies." Shuddering at the thought of eating something Mondo Gecko made, Angel nodded and headed for the kitchen. Once she was gone Sandro looked down at Slash. "You didn't tell me you guys invited her to help decorate." Smirking, Slash just shrugged. "Thought you could use a little surprise."

Blushing, Sandro just gave Slash an annoyed look. Slash was the only one who knew about his crush on Angel, and unlike his parents, he struggled in the romance area. Besides, it's not like Angel was an alien lizard so he couldn't just woo her with his ninja skills and throw a few pick-up lines. She was a human, and he was a mutant turtle alien hybrid.  
Though at least she was pretty cool with finding out that her bff was a mutant ninja. Heck so was her Grandma who saved their butts one time by shooting a Kraang through the head when it attacked them in front of her house. Sandro had to admit, that woman was the most bad ass old person he has ever met. Still, just because they're cool with them, doesn't mean Angel would want to date him.  
Hanging up the last of the Christmas lights, Sandro stepped down from the ladder and admired his handy work. He felt as Slash's giant hand engulfed his shoulders. "Not bad kid. How about you go to the kitchen too and help Angel?" Looking at Slash, Sandro could see the smile on his face and gave him an accusing look. "You planned this all along didn't you?"

Chuckling, Slash just patted Sandro on the head. "You'll thank me later kid." Sighing, The young ninja walked towards the kitchen. As he walked closer he could head Angel talking to someone. "-and then Lavi punched him in the stomach after he jumped out to scare them. Grounded him for a week for tricking Yoshi into watching that scary movie then messing with him like that."  
Hearing Angel laugh, Sandro's eyes widened in horror when he realized his DAD was talking to her, about HIM. "Oh man! I remember Yoshi coming to school all freaked out! That was because of Sandro?" Raph chuckled. "Yeah, guess he gets that from me. I use to torment my brothers a lot when I was a little kid, I still do mess with them now, but less."  
Sandro was about ready to dig a hole and just hide there for the rest of his life. Nothing was more embarrassing then family telling stories about you in his mind. He felt his already warm face heat up more when Angel spoke. "Yeah, but deep down you guys still adore your family. Sandro doesn't like to admit his soft side, but I remember seeing him tuck Yoshi in when we were all crashing at the Lair for the night."

He could almost hear the smile in his father's voice. "Yeah. He loves his cousins as much as I love my bros, kicking anyone's ass if they try to mess with our family." Angel gave a soft hum. "I admire that in a man. Loving and loyal to his family." After that all the young mutant/alien hybrid could hear was the sound of the kitchen tools being used.  
Standing there quietly, Sandro waited for the heat in his face to go away before stepping into the kitchen. "Hey guys, need any help?" Looking up from what she was doing, Angel smiled. "Hey Sandy. can you grab some more butter from the fridge?" Shooting an annoyed look from being called Sandy, Sandro went over to the fridge and grabbed the butter before helping to make the cookies.  
*  
__________________________  
*

Huffing in annoyance, Miwa brushed her hair out for the 5th time today trying to get the Christmas colored glitter out of her hair. She loved Yoshi and Quarry but if they go around the Lair throwing holiday cheer everywhere she's going to make them a little LESS cheerful. Putting the brush down Miwa examined herself in the bathroom mirror to make sure she was clear of the colorful pain in the ass.  
"HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE JONES!" Speaking of pain in the ass... Exiting the bathroom, Miwa walked over to Casey and Wayne who just arrived to the lair. Instead of his usual grey beanie, Wayne was wearing a Santa hat, he's been wearing it ever since Thanksgiving passed. As her father and uncle talked to Casey, Miwa approached Wayne and grabbed his arm tightly.  
"You, with me." Caught off guard, Wayne stumbled a little as Miwa forcefully dragged him away. Making sure the coast was clear, Miwa rushed into her room and closed the door behind them. Blinking in surprise, it took a moment for Wayne to process that they were alone, in Miwa's room, before smirking. Practically reading Wayne's thoughts, Miwa glared at him.

"Get your head out of your ass Baka, I dragged you in here so Yoshi doesn't sneak up on us or something. He and Quarry are out right now looking for old Christmas junk in the tunnels but I don't want to risk it." Wayne's smirk turned into a pout as he sighed. "Okay, okay. So let me guess, you still want to keep up with whole 'Let Yoshi believe in Santa' thing? Even though he's almost 15 now."  
Rolling her eyes, Miwa walked over to her bed and grabbed her laptop. "You know as well as I do that he's not going to stop believing until he's good and ready. So keep your trap shut. I just, need a little help this year." Pulling up the website she saved, Miwa turned her computer and showed the screen to Wayne. On it was the most popular collectible action figure out now.  
Getting a closer look, Wayne whistled. "No wonder you need my help. That toy is sold out in any store around here, and the prices online for it is sky rocketing." Closing her laptop, the turtle/snake hybrid sighed. "It's all he wants for Christmas this year, Uncle Mikey and Aunt Renet can't get it for him because of how expensive it is."

Nodding, Wayne sat down on a computer chair Miwa had in her room. "So you want my help to get it and play Santa this year." Getting up from her bed, Miwa walked over to her desk and pulled out a wallet from the drawers. "I only have half of how much they're going for now but I'll pay you back as soon as I can. So, will you help?" Leaning back in his seat, the teen thought it over.  
Ever since they met, Miwa has taken the roll of Santa for Yoshi every year, getting her baby cousin anything he wanted for Christmas. Though, seeing how Yoshi's face lights up every time he finds that one gift, must feel pretty satisfying. He always noticed Miwa get a nice warm smile on her face as the younger mutant rips up the wrapping paper excitedly.  
Smiling, Wayne gently pushed away Miwa's hand with the offered money in it. "I'll help, but don't worry about paying me back. With a famous parent my allowance is pretty high. Getting this will be a peice of cake." Relieved that Wayne would help, Miwa put her money back in her wallet. "Thanks Wayne. I owe you one." Getting up from the chair, somehing on Miwa's desk caught his eye.

A magazine was open and on the exposed page was a beautiful blue electric guitar. "Nice, is this what you want for Christmas?" Seeing what Wayne was looking at, Miwa blushed a little. "Yeah, but I'm not asking my parents for it. I still have my acoustic guitar anyways." Looking over at said guitar, Wayne frowned. It was a very old thing, and not all that pretty to look at.  
Being found in the sewers, Miwa fixed it up as well as she could, and taught herself how to play with a little help from the internet. She normally played in privet but when she pulled it out when they all went camping, it was the best guitar playing he's ever heard. She deserved a nice new guitar to test her skills on. His train of thought was cut off by his dad's voice.  
"WAYNE, TIME TO GO!" Looking back at Miwa, Wayne gave a thumbs up. "You can count on me, and don't worry, I won't say a word to Yoshi." Giving a small smile, Miwa gave her own thumbs up. "You better not Baka."  
*  
_______________  
*

Laying in her bed, Quarry stared up at her ceiling, playing connect the dots with the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars she and Yoshi stuck up there when they were younger. She couldn't sleep, though she always struggled sleeping the day before Christmas because of how excited she was. Thanks to Yoshi, Christmas was her most favorite holiday.  
She still remembered her first Christmas with the Hamato family. Yoshi had woken her up excitedly saying that Santa came then rushed off to every bedroom to wake everyone else. Once the rest of the family came to the lair they all began to open presents together. Quarry mostly sat there watching them open their gifts until Yoshi walked over to her with a present for her.  
The young bug-monster was very surprised she got a present in the first place. Seeing that the tag was addressed to her from Yoshi, she carefully ripped off the wrapping and saw that inside, was a cute teddy bear with a pretty blue bow around it's neck. It took her a few moments to realize she started crying as she held the toy gently in her claws.

She only noticed the tears when Yoshi wrapped his arms around her, Michelangelo rubbing her back, and Renet running her fingers through her hair telling her it was okay. Feeling around her bed, Quarry grabbed the bear from that Christmas and held it against her chest. She didn't remember if she had a family before meeting Yoshi, but thankfully the turtles accepted her into theirs and she couldn't be happier.  
Hearing a small knock at her door, the teen girl smiled, already knowing who it was. Sitting up in bed, she watched as her best friend slid into her room with his computer and a big smile on his face. "Ready for our Christmas movie marathon?" Ever since they were kids, both of them would watch old holiday movies and specials until they fell asleep.  
Nodding, Quarry made room in her bed so Yoshi could climb in and get comfortable. Starting the live-action Grinch movie, Yoshi glanced over at the bear in his friend's arms. "Hey, you still have Nick!" Looking down at the toy fondly, Quarry smiled. "Of coarse I do. I'll always hold onto Nick. He's the greatest bear in the whole entire universe after all."

Yoshi laughed, remembering how he said that when Quarry got the bear for her first Christmas. " True, very true. So what did you ask Santa for this year?" The young bug-mutant girl just shrugged. "That you get what you want this year I suppose. You know I don't really ask for anything when it comes to presents." Yoshi turned and pouted at her.  
"Aw come on, can't you be a LITTLE greedy and ask for a new video game or something?" Quarry just snorted. "Not really, I'm kinda happy with all that I got right now. Roof over my head, kinda if you count a sewer tunnel as a roof, warm bed, food, nice people to call family, all I could ever want really. I also have you as my best friend to hang out with."  
Huffing, Yoshi rested his head on Quarry's arm, careful of the sharp spike on her shoulder. "You make holiday shopping for you hard, you know that?" Lifting the blanket up a little, Yoshi reached into his pajama's pocket and pulled out a small box with a bow on it. "Good thing I know you pretty well and can make Santa's job a littler easier. Since it's midnight, Merry Christmas!"

A little surprised that Yoshi was giving her a gift now, Quarry took it into her claws and stared at it. She felt her friend gently elbow her side. "Come on, open it! I want to see your reaction before anyone else!" Giving in, the young teen carefully opened the small box, her eyes widening at what was inside. It was a silver locket necklace.  
Yoshi smiled excitedly as he reached over and opened the piece of jewelry. "And check it out! It's from my Mama's timeline so it can do this!" As soon as he said that, a holograph popped up of Yoshi and Quarry. Quarry's chin was resting on Yoshi's head of messy hair as both of them made goofy faces, Quarry sticking her tongue out and Yoshi pushing the end of his nose up to make it look like a pig nose.  
They had taken that picture when the family went on a picnic out near the farm house and the two of then went exploring in the woods together. It was also the day when they shared their first kiss. Neither of them have ever kissed anyone before, and thought since they were best friends they could try it out together to see what it was like.

Though that's also when they learned that Quarry's pinchers were a bit, unpredictable, in a situation like that. Thankfully Miwa was the first to find them and took care of the cuts on her cousin's face so the adults wouldn't worry and their friends wouldn't tease them. Staring at the image a bit longer, Quarry laughed a little and rubbed her eyes.  
"What is with you and giving me gifts that make me cry?" Wrapping his arms around his best friend, Yoshi shrugged with a smile. "I guess I just end up finding that one perfect gift."  
*  
____________________________  
*

Walking into the Lair, Danny smiled at the sight in front of him. Everyone was here, the mutanimals, Angel and her grandma, Wayne and Casey, and Renet were all here. Looking up from a present she just unwrapped, Lavi smiled when she saw Danny standing there. "Danny! I'm glad you could make it!" Taking off his jacket, Danny walked over and sat next to Lavi.  
"Like I would miss out of celebrating with you guys. Thanks again for letting me come." Checking to see if they had any more presents under the tree, Leo glanced over at Danny. "It's no problem, we're happy to have all our friends here." Spotting one last gift in the very back, Leo grabbed it and pulled it out, looking over the box. "Miwa, this one's for you. It's from, Santa?"  
Watching Yoshi excitedly play with his new action-figure, Miwa looked up in surprise when her dad announced that the last gift was for her, from Santa. Walking over, the young mutant took the large gift wrapped box and looked it over suspiciously. pealing away the wrapping and opening the box, Miwa gasped in complete shock when she saw what was inside.

She pulled out the electric blue guitar she secretly wanted, and on the corner of it was a cherry blossom flower customarily painted on it. Miwa looked up at her parents in shock, but both Leonardo and Karai looked at each other confused, neither of them being the one who got it for her. So if they didn't get it for her, then who-...  
Turning around, Miwa looked at Wayne, who was trying, and failing, to hide his big fat smile on his face by pretending to drink out of his hot chocolate cup. Before she could notice her face heating up, she felt Yoshi throw himself onto her shell and wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Wow Miwa! Santa got you the coolest gift ever! By the way, we got you one last gift too cuz."  
With Yoshi blocking her from Miwa's view, Quarry quickly dumped a claw-full of Christmas glitter on Miwa's head. Jumping off of his cousin, Yoshi grabbed Quarry's arm as they both started laughing. "RUN!" Taking a deep breath, Miwa walked over to Wayne and held out her new guitar to him. "Hold this please while I go murder those two Christmas clowns."

Taking the guitar, Wayne smiled. "I got your guitar, go get them." Thanking Wayne, Miwa turned around, you could almost see the fire in her eyes. "YOU TWO ASSHOLES ARE DEAD MUTANTS!" Watching his cousins go nuts, Sandro just laughed as Lavi attempted to hold Miwa back from killing Yoshi and Quarry. Angel laughed with him. "Got to love Christmas with you guys, it's never boring."  
Rushing past his Papa and Mama, who were busy kissing under the mistletoe headband Mikey made, Yoshi quickly swiped the headband off of his Papa's head. "I'MGONNABORROWTHISREALQUICK!" As he and Quarry kept running, Yoshi quickly slapped the headband on Sandro's head and gave a thumbs up to his cousin. "YOU'LLTHANKMELATERMAN!"  
Before Sandro could even process what the heck Yoshi just did, he heard Angel laugh next to him and then felt her soft lips press against his cold cheek, which was quickly warming up now. "Merry Christmas Sandy." Covering his extremely red face with his hand, Sandro quickly removed the headband and refused to look at Angel, only making the girl laugh more. "Merry Christmas..."

Watching the kids go crazy, Raph laughed as he wrapped his arm around Mona. "This brings back memories of the good old days, at least we grew out of stuff like tha-" He was cut off when a poof of glitter hit him square in the face. Laughing proudly, Mikey looked at Renet. "Told you I could still nail him!" Snickering, Renet patted her husband's shoulder.  
"Good job honey, you might want to run now though." Mikey gave her a thumbs up. "Way ahead of you babe." With that, he took off with his brother hot on his shell. "MIKEY I'M GONNA END YOU!" Shaking his head at his brothers, Leo chuckled. "Some things never change." Suddenly feeling Karai's hand smack the top of his head, he was surprised when glitter came raining down on his face.  
His wife started laughing next to him. "Mikey and Yoshi made it look fun!" Smirking at Karai, Leo brushed some of the glitter into his hands. "You so asked for this!" Seeing her family go into complete chaos, Lavi groaned and let go of Miwa, letting her chase after Yoshi and Quarry. "Oh I give up!" She heard her Mom and Dad laugh behind her as her Dad patted her shoulder.

"It's better to give up when it comes to stuff like this Pumpkin. I learned that a long time ago." Danny walked up next her her, chuckling at the sight in front of them. "Did you really think you could stop all of this?" Sighing, Lavi laughed a little and smiled at her friend. "No, but it was worth a shot. Merry Christmas Danny." Danny smiled back. "Merry Christmas Lavi."


	10. Welcome back Timothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi...
> 
> Sorry this took me about, 2 months, to write. Kinda been going through a writers block and dealing with the real world. Thank you guys for being patient with me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

"Timothy please try to understand-!"  
"I CAN'T EVEN GO HOME NOW DONNIE! MY MOM PROBABLY THINKS I'M DEAD AND MIGHT HAVE A STROKE IF SHE SEES ME NOW! I HAVEN'T AGED A DAY!"  
"It's an unforseen side effect from your mutation! Your mutagen body didn't physically age so once I restored you back to normal neither did your human-"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIX ME SOONER THEN?!"  
"I tried Timothy! I'm sorry it took so-"  
"SORRY WON'T FIX ANYTHING!"  
"Timothy WAIT-"

Lavi cringed when she head the door to the guest bedroom slam shut. Her dad just restored Mutagen Ma- er, Tim, back to normal after years of trying to cure him. Once he awoke though and realized how long it's been, Tim didn't have the best reaction seeing the older version of his old idol by his bedside. It's been a week now, and Tim was struggling quite a bit.  
He already sneaked out to try finding his mom. She was still living in the same apartment that Tim was living in before, the incident. He only stopped himself when he realized how old she got, and how young he still was. So now Timothy was living with them at the farmhouse, because he didn't have much of a choice. He mostly stayed in the guest room, barely coming out.  
Now because Donnie tried talking to him again, Timothy left the house in a fit of anger. Looking out her bedroom window, Lavi saw Tim sitting outside on the swing she and her mom would sit on together. Timothy was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, since the clothes he was wearing before being mutated got destroyed. Watching him for a while, Lavinia walked over to her closet and grabbed something before heading out. 

Walking over, the young teen stopped by Tim's side. "Can I sit with you?" Looking up in surprise, Timothy looked at Lavi confused. "Uh, who are you?" Holding what she had with her in one arm, Lavi held out her 3 fingered hand to him. "I'm Lavinia Hamato. Donnie's my father." Shaking her hand, Tim watched as lavi sat down on the swing with him, looking at her curiously. "Oh, wow. Looks like he got together with that April girl after all. He'd never shut up about her." Snickering, Lavi looked at Tim with a smile. "So you remember the time while you were mutated?" Sighing, Tim leaned back as he stared off into the distance. "Kinda, it's mostly blurry. I do remember him praising your mom like a god though. I also think I attacked her and her boyfriend back then."  
Looking back at her, Tim looked down at the item Lavi was holding. It was a large looking shoe box covered in stickers. "What's that?" Looking down at the box she brought with her, Lavi opened it. "It's kinda my memory box. I fill it up with things that remind me of the good times I had. I thought you might like these."Pulling out some papers, Lavinia handed them over to Tim.

****

Taking them, Timothy looked at what was on the paper. "... Is this a drawing of me?" Chuckling, Lavi pointed at the drawing. "I made this when I was 4. You were, kinda my un-imaginary friend back then. When I was a kid my dad explained that you weren't just a big jar of frozen jelly with a face. So when I got the chance I'd go into my dad's barn-lab and hang out with you."  
Reaching into the box again, Lavi pulled out a plastic purple tea-cup. "We'd talk, sing, dance, draw, and have tea parties together. As I grew up all the playing stuff we did would slow to a stop, but I'd still talk to you sometimes since I knew you were alive, and you might be lonely. I'd tell you about my day. Last thing we talked about was when I accidentally drank my dad's really strong coffee-"  
"And Yoshi had to tackle a garbage can because your powers were acting up." Blinking in surprise, Lavi looked at Tim who seemed as shocked as her. "Whoa, you remembered that?" Scratching his head, Tim just shrugged. "Kinda, like I said it's blurry. I guess some things came back when you were talking... Did you use to call me Sir Goopy-face during the tea-parties?"

Laughing awkwardly, Lavi blushed and rubbed her face. "Oh man I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. I was 4 and really bad at coming up with names, so try cutting me a little slack." Chuckling, Tim looked over the old drawings of him in his mutant form holding hands with younger Lavinia. Lavi watched as he did this, sighing, she spoke up. "I'm sorry this all took so long for my dad to do, I know it won't change anything, but that doesn't mean what happened didn't really suck." There was a long tense pause between the two, until Tim finally groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. "Don't be. I've, been kind of a jerk. Donnie tried to stop me but I was the stupid vigilante wanna-be." Tim shuddered at the memory of the intense burning sensation, how his skin literally melted into dangerous slime. "Why did I think that getting myself mutated would help?! God I was so stupid! Now my life is gone, I can't go back to my family, and I'll have to hide forever." Putting her hand on Timothy's shoulder, Lavinia gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Actually you don't have to hide. My dad is working on making you a new identity, so you can eventually go back to school if you want to. You'll be Timothy O'Niel, a distant cousin on my mom's side that's moving in with us." Looking at Lavi, Tim stared at her in disbelief. Giving him a pat on the shoulder, the young teenage girl gathered her things and stood up.  
"Dinner will be ready soon, you're welcome to join us. If not I'll bring you some dinner to your room. Later cuz." Watching as Lavinia walked away, Tim stayed where  
he was, alone with his thoughts.

________

Setting the plates down at the table, Donnie sighed as he sat down next to his wife. "I just don't know what to do April." Reaching over, April grabbed her husband's large hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You will eventually Donnie, just give him a little space okay?" Nodding, Donnie started filling his plate with food as he started their dinner conversation.  
"So Lavi, how did training go with your Uncle Leo today?" As Lavi was about to reply, she stopped when she saw Tim walk into the kitchen. The whole room went silent as all of them stared at each other. Rubbing his arm awkwardly, Tim avoided eye contact. "Um, mind if I join you guys?" Looking at his wife who matched his surprised expression, Donnie gestured to the free seat. "Sure thing Timothy."  
Sitting down, Tim glanced over at April. "Hey, uh, sorry for attacking you that one time..." Remembering what he was talking about, April smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it, at least you didn't try to kill me, like some of my in-laws." Laughing a little at that comment, Tim then turned his attention to Donnie. "... Do you really plan on getting me back in school soon?"

Glancing at his daughter, who was smiling back at him, Donnie looked back at Tim. "If that's what you want, you can go back when you feel ready. You'll be going to Lavinia and her cousin Yoshi's school in the city." Tim just nodded in reply, then looked at Lavi. "So, you were about to talk about your training before I walked in and kinda interrupted?"  
Glad that her, un-imaginary, friend has joined them for dinner, Lavi talked about her morning training with her cousins and Uncle Leo at the Lair. Things might be a little rough now but Lavinia knows that thinks will turn out okay for Timothy, and she'll be there to help.


	11. Preteen Miwayne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around the first year Miwa and Wayne has know each other and start to grow closer when learning more about each other.

Today WAS suppose to be a good day. Yoshi and Uncle Mickey were off with Renet in some timeline having family bonding, and Quarry was hanging out with Lavi today doing "girl-friend" bonding, which Miwa skipped out on because she's had plenty of bonding with Quarry since she lived at the Lair with her. She was going to have a nice relaxing day training to her Hamilton playlist and binge watching Space heroes.  
Until she saw the Baka sitting in the pit after her training. Groaning, Miwa walked over and snatched the remote. "I'm watching what I want and if you say anything flirty to me I will hurt you." pulling his gaze away from his phone, Wayne turned it off and stuffed it in his pocket. "Go ahead." Taken aback a little by how Wayne didn't take the chance to tease her, Miwa looked at him suspiciously before turning the tv on.  
Sitting down, Miwa watched her show in silence... which was starting to get weird. Wayne wasn't saying anything at all to her, by now he'd throw a bad pick-up line or something. "So why are you here? Your butler couldn't keep an eye on you while your dad worked?" Wayne just rolled his eyes. "My dad's famous, not a billionaire. I normally chill at home but today my dad wants me to stay with you guys."

Looking over at Wayne, Miwa took in his appearance. Normally he'd always have this cocky look on his face that screamed 'I'm awesome and I know it!' but today, he looked somewhat tired. " ... Not that I really care, but are you okay?" The pre-teen hesitated in answering. "...I'm fine." The young turtle/snake girl gave him an unconvinced look, making Wayne sigh in frustration.  
"Seriously, it's none of your business! Why does a cold blooded ninja-diva like you care anyways?" Shocked by Wayne snapping at her like that, Miwa watched as he got up and walked to the kitchen to be alone. Pausing the tv, Miwa got up from her seat and headed for the dojo. Maybe her father could answer a few questions that she has running through her mind.  
In the dojo, Miwa paused when she saw her Sensi, looking at the family photo of him and her uncles when they were younger with her Grandfather Splinter. Looking away from the picture, Leonardo smiled at his daughter. "Back so soon? I figured you'd wait a few hours before wanting to train more Miwa." Looking back in the direction of the pit, the young girl rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Actually I was going to ask you why Wayne's here, and why he seems to be in such a pissy mood-"   
_Whack._

Cringing from the hit to the head, Miwa rubbed her skin armor as she looked up at her Father who looked at her with a displeased expression because of her language. "Sorry..." Sighing, Leo just shook his head. "Honestly, I wish your mother watcher her mouth as you were growing up. Anyways, Wayne's with us today because Casey didn't want him to be by himself all day. Today is a little, stressful, for the two of them."  
Giving him a confused look, Miwa waited for her dad to continue. "I won't go into to much detail because it'snot really my place to talk about it, but please be a little patient with Wayne today. He's dealing with some difficult things, he and his father are." Sighing, Miwa gave an okay before turning to head out. Before he left the dojo though she stopped and looked at her dad.  
He was back at looking at the photo again, her father having a sad, and yet happy look on his face from thinking of his memories with Master Splinter. His expression was actually sorta similar to how Wayne was looking at his phone earlier... Humming in thought, Miwa left the dojo and headed for the kitchen. She had a theory and wanted to confirm it.

Quietly walking in, Miwa saw Wayne staring at his phone again. From her angle she could see what was on the screen before Wayne noticed her and turned off his phone. "What do you want?" Walking over to the fridge, the pre-teen mutant opened it and pulled out two sodas. Closing the fridge, she sat down at the table and handed one over to him. "Here."  
Eyeing her suspiciously, Wayne thanked her before opening his drink and taking a sip. The two of them sat in silence for a while, which honestly was starting to get awkward. Huffing in frustration the pre-teen looked at Miwa. "Seriously, what do you want?" Looking at Wayne, Miwa just shrugged a little. "I just thought you could use the company. You get that look on your face like my dad does when talking about Splinter."  
Wayne tensed a little as he glanced down at his phone in his hand. Miwa continued. "During the day my Grandfather passed, my family likes to spend it together to remember him, and not to be alone. I thought I should do the same." Wayne's shoulders dropped as he let out a long sigh and rubbed his face. "I don't know why it bugs me so much, I was to little to really remember."

Miwa gave a small shrug. "Maybe for the same reason why it bothered my mom so much about my grandmother, she never got to really know her... You share many of your dad's features but you have your mom's smile." That got Wayne to chuckle a little. "Thanks, my dad says that too." Turning his phone back on, he pulled up the picture he's been looking at.  
The picture was of him and his mom. Wayne in the picture barely looked older then 2 and he had a big smile on his face with his mom holding him and smiling just as bright as he was. "I was barely 3 when she got really sick. Dad would tell me how awesome and bad ass she was, she was from a rival college and kicked his butt at a hockey game. After a few re-matches she gave him her number and they hit it off."  
His fond smile turned into a sad frown. "Dad said he wish he had the chance to tell her about you guys. I guess that's why he never stopped telling me those stories, he wanted me to know some of the most amazing people in his life that helped him become the person he is today." If anyone asked her about it later, she would deny it, but Miwa struggled a little to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"She sounds amazing." Wayne nodded. "Yeah, she was." Getting up from her seat, Miwa walked over to Wayne's side and, to Wayne's complete shock, pulled him into a hug. Hesitating for a second, Wayne wrapper his arms around Miwa. After a few moments Miwa pulled away and gave him a serious look. "That never happened, you tell the others I will deny it and destroy you later."  
Wayne nodded. "Got it." Grabbing her drink, Miwa gestured Wayne to follow her. "Come on, lets go play some video games. Bet I can kick your ass at any game you pick." Smirking, Wayne got up from his seat and grabbed his own drink. "You're on! I'm going to beat you so hard." chuckling a little, Miwa lead the way to the pit. "In your dreams Baka."


	12. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I cried writing this.
> 
> Also, here's a link to base designs of the kids I posted on tumblr since I got a few questions about the kids and their appearances. http://tmntawesomeness.tumblr.com/post/172190211480/these-are-the-different-outfits-of-the-next

Today was the day, today, Michelangelo Hamato, one of the four most awesome ninja warriors ever, became a dad!... And he manages to pass out during the delivery. Groaning, the youngest of four brothers sat up and rubbed his head, the memories from earlier blurry in his mind. "What hit me?" Sitting by his brother's side by his bed, Leo looked away from his baby daughter who was playing with his large fingers. "You passed out when Donnie said he could see the head and you looked."  
Gasping in alarm, Mikey was now wide awake and looked at his oldest brother frantically. "RENET! IS SHE-?!" Before his brother could freak out anymore, Leonardo put his hand on his brother's chest. "Renet's fine Mikey. After we dragged you in here April took over for holding Renet's hand. Your son is okay too." Letting those words sink in, Mikey slowly eased back and leaned on the bed headboard.  
"A son... I got a son and I totally missed it..." Feeling bad for his little brother, Leo carefully handed Mikey his baby daughter. "Well, you missed PART of it. You were there during most of the delivery. What really matters though, is getting to see your kid for the first time." Looking down at his niece, Mikey smiled as she nuzzled against his shell and looked up at him with her blue snake eyes.

Nodding, Mikey handed Miwa back to Leo. "You're right. Come on, lets go meet my kid." Standing up from the bed, Mikey and Leo walked to the lab where everyone was. Taking a deep breath, the orange ninja warrior opened the large metal door and took in what was in front of him. Looking up with tired eyes, Renet smiled. "Mikey! I'm glad you're okay!" Rushing over, Mikey grabbed Renet's free hand that wasn't cradling the bundle of blankets.  
"You're glad I'M okay? You're the one who squeezed out a mutant baby! I'm sorry I kinda, fainted." Chuckling, Renet gave Mikey a kiss on the forehead. "It's totally cold Michelangelo. So, you wanna hold your son?" Looking down at the blankets in his wife's arms, Mikey nodded nervously and held out his arms. Carefully, the baby was moved from his mother's arms to his fathers.  
At that moment, Mikey's world slowed down as he took in his son's features. His little cheeks were covered in freckles, he had the softest pale green skin he's ever seen, and he had blond peach fuzz growing on his head. Whimpering a little from the movement of being swapped between parents, the little baby opened his bright blue eyes and blinked up at his Papa.

_Papa._

 

That name brought in a strong mixture of a bitter/sweet feeling to the adult mutant. It made his heart ache while jumping for joy at the same time. Feeling a gentle hand press against his arm, Mikey snapped out of his train of thought when Renet was looking at him in concern. "Are you okay Mikey?" Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mikey nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Walking over, Donnie cleared his throat and held up a clipboard.  
"Well Mikey, this is the moment you've been waiting for. What's the little guy's name going to be? And PLEASE do not say Pizza." Laughing a little, Mikey looked back down at his son. God he came up with so many names over the past few months, he just couldn't make up his mind when waiting for the day to finally choose. Now though, with his son in his arms, only one name came to mind.  
Looking at Renet, Mikey tried to ignore how his mask started feeling damp. "Can- can we name him, Yoshi?" The room fell silent for a moment, the three older brothers and their friends in the room surprised by Mikey's question. Smiling sweetly, the time traveler leaned over and gave his husband a kiss while wiping his tears away. "Yoshi is a perfect name sweetie. I love it."

Quickly scribbling down the name with eyes that started getting blurry, Donnie put his clipboard down as he, Raph, and Leo walked over to their little brother and joined together in a group hug. Quickly rubbing at his eyes, Raphael held out his large finger for little Yoshi to grab. "Hey there Yoshi. Hope you don't end up like a trouble maker like your Papa, last thing we need is another Mikey to eat all our pizza."  
Chuckling at Raph, Leo rubbed Michelangelo's head. "Master Splinter would be so proud of you Mikey." His heart ached at the fact that their Sensi wasn't there in person to meet his grandkids, but Mikey and his brothers knew he was watching over his family with a proud smile, so proud at how far their got in life and how happy they are now thanks to him giving them the love they need.  
Unknown to the distracted adults though, Little Yoshi blinked at his cousin Miwa who was still in her father's arms. To be more specific, he was staring at her tail that kept swinging back and forth. Letting go of his Uncle Raph's large finger, Yoshi reached up and grabbed his older cousin's tail before pulling at it with all his little baby might.

Alarmed by her tail being pulled, Miwa gave a mighty hiss at Yoshi before bursting into tears. Scared by the hiss, Yoshi started crying too and let go of Miwa's tail. Sighing, Donnie shook his head and looked at his brother in red. "Well Raph, looks like we're going to get another Mikey after all."


	13. Ojichan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his parents, and his ENTIRE family telling him it's not a toy, what else do you expect from the child of Michelangelo to do with the time scepter?

Sighing in peace, Splinter sat in the dojo as he sipped at his freshly made tea. The boys have gone topside for the night and for the next few hours he could meditate in peace without listening to the teenage boys arguing or yelling at each other. He loves his sons dearly, but even the ninja master needed a break from the chaos every now and then.  
That doesn't mean he's not worried about them though. He may be use to the four turtles going out on their own, but Splinter always fears that they'll come back with one of them hurt, or worse. Fighting the Shredder, Kraang, and who knows what every night, it made the mutant rat worry about their future now and then.

THUD!

Ears snapping up in alert, Splinter listened as a group of unfamiliar voices groaned. Leaving the dojo, the master followed the sounds to Donatello's lab and listened in on a conversation. "What part of, 'Do not play with this?' do you not understand?! Your Mom, heck even your DAD told you this isn't a freaking toy!" A young girl, and she sounded very angry.  
"I wasn't playing with Mama's Scepter! I was looking at it! Besides, we didn't go far. We're still in the lab!" A young boy, and by the sound of their conversation, it seems that they're familiar with the Lair. "Something doesn't look right though guys. Some of the inventions that were here are gone, and... Is that Timothy?" Another girl, and apparently they know Donatello's mutated friend.  
"OH GOOD JOB YOSHI! YOU SENT US GOD KNOW HOW FAR INTO THE PAST!" Another boy, and he sounded VERY angry. Hearing enough, Splinter opened the door and watched as the group of children froze and stared at him. He paused for a moment at their appearance, two of the children looked somewhat human, but had as many fingers as his sons, and the other two looked more mutant, with inhuman features.

Stepping forward, Splinter prepared himself in case these mysterious children decided to attack. "Who are you? How did you find this place?" Shocked into silence, the four children looked at each other, then back at Splinter. The smallest, the boy with blond hair and holding an interesting looking staff, spoke first. "Are you, Hamato Yoshi? Master Splinter?"  
Tensing at the children knowing his name, he nodded cautiously. "Yes, how who are you?" The tallest, a girl with hair as red as April's, stepped forward. "Um, well, this is kinda hard to explain. I'm Lavinia, these are my cousins Sandro, Miwa, and Yoshi..." Miwa and Yoshi? Looking at the kids more carefully, he started noticing more things about thses children.  
Their skin, tails, turtle shells, and oh so familiar eyes. Relaxing a little, Hamato Yoshi walked closer, stopping and putting a gentle hand on Lavinia's shoulder. "I believe we have much to talk about little ones."

__________

His grandchildren. His four beautiful and smart grandchildren. Each one taking turns talking about themselves to Splinter. After Lavi explained the whole situation and figuring out what timeline they're in, the young leader of the group got to work on figuring out how to get the scepter to send them home to their timeline. Meanwhile Splinter proudly listened to his oldest Grandson talk.  
Smiling excitedly, Sandro punched at the air. "Then I flipped the Purple Dragon dude into the pile of old gross garbage and left him there for the cops to pick him up! Oh man those poor police officers where trying to breath through their mouths as they arrested the jerk!" Chuckling, Splinter smiled. "I can imagine your father was very proud of you. You are all very skilled young ninjas."  
Sitting next to his grandfather, Yoshi shrugged. "Well we learn from the best. All our parents and friends of the family have been teaching us how to fight since we were still in diapers. They wanted us to be ready for the outside world. Though it did nothing to help prepare Lavi and I for high school, now that's a nightmare." Surprised, Splinter looked towards the eldest.

"Your families send you two to school?" Looking away from her work, Lavinia nodded. "Yoshi and I can pass off as humans with skin conditions, so walking around on the surface is a little easier for us. It's not that big of a surprise that my dad wanted to send me to school as soon as possible." That did indeed sound like Donatello, wanting his child to get the best education possible.  
Yoshi spoke up next to him. "And my parents thought it was a good idea for me to go to school too, mostly to try and socialize more. Unfortunately 5-year-olds can still be pretty mean when there's a green kid in class with three fingers on each hand." Feeling a hand rub at his head of messy hair, Yoshi looked up at Splinter who was giving him a warm smile.  
"People may not always understand when it comes to things that are different. What matters is the people who do see past those differences and accepts you for who you are. I for one can see that you have the sweet and loving heart both you and Michelangelo have." Little Yoshi's eyes practically lit up at Splinter's works, with the same over the top joy as his father.

Looking over to the side, Splinter saw Miwa was sitting there quietly, watching as everyone talked. "And young Miwa, I see Leonardo as raised such a strong and skilled girl. He must be very proud of you." Surprised that Splinter is speaking to her now, Miwa blushed a little as she ran her 5 fingers through her hair. "Yeah, he is. He's proud of all of us."   
Humming, Splinter nodded. "I see he kept our family's past in mind when naming you. I must say, you remind me a lot of your grandmother Tang Shen. Both of you great and powerful beautiful women." The ninja master noticed that Miwa had a hard time taking a compliment, judging by how hard she was blushing. "Thank you Master Splinter..."  
Standing up from her Dad's work table, Lavi walked over to the group. "Okay, so I got it to where it'll send us home, and NOT to the mid-evil times." Looking over at Yoshi, the leader gave him a stern look. "Once we're home, and if our parents are there waiting for us, YOU are the one telling them, THE TRUTH. Got it?" Pouting, the youngest sighed. "Okay okay."

Everyone standing up, Lavi held up the scepter and opened a portal to their timeline. Turning towards Splinter, the kids all had a sad look on their face now that it was time to say goodbye. Taking a deep breath to keep his emotions under control, Splinter spoke. "I understand by how excited you all were to see me, that something happens in the future where I cannot physically be with you."  
The children all looked at each other, unsure about what to say to their grandfather. "Do not worry my children, you don't need to tell me. I am just happy that I got to know my sons wonderful little ones. You all will be great warriors, and make this family proud. I know I am already so proud of all of you." All of them straightening their positions, the kids bowed in respect to their grandfather.  
Before Splinter had the chance to do the same, little Yoshi quickly rushed over and wrapped his arms tightly around him. " I love you Ojichan." Hugging Yoshi back, Splinter looked at the others and gestured for them to come join the hug as well. The older three quickly rushed over and wrapped their arms just as tightly around Splinter as he hugged all of them, trying to give as much love as he could through the embrace.

"I love you too."

______________

Coming back from their trip around town, Donnie rubbed at his tender arm that was sore from today's "adventure". Oh well, at least he got to spend extra time with April. Opening his lab door, Donnie froze in confusion when he saw Splinter standing in the middle of the room. "Um, Sensi? What are you doing in here?" Turning towards his son, Splinter just chuckles as he walked towards him.  
"Oh, no reason my son. I was just walking around the Lair and was curious about your inventions. They're coming along very nicely." Still very confused, Donnie moved out of the way so his father could walk past him. "Thank you?" Walking out of the lab, Splinter paused and looked back at Donatello. "How are you and April doing lately Donatello?"  
Okay, now the young genius was BEYOND confused. "Good I guess. We were working together during today's mission so we spent extra time together. Is everything okay Master Splinter?" Chuckling again, the ninja master patted his son's shoulder. "Everything is great my son. Now don't stay up to late working on your inventions. Training is first thing in the morning."

Replying with a "Hai Sensi" Donnie watched as his father walked back to the dojo, still unsure about what just happened, or why Splinter was so strangely happy.


End file.
